


DV8

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, IgNoct, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Role Reversal, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: Ignis is filling in at the club that he owns and runs, when Noctis comes in, at a point in Ignis' life when he is contemplating changes.  His world is turned inside out and he likes it, more than he ever anticipated.





	1. Chapter 1

  The club was always quiet at this time of day, only a few straggling customers, or clients might be the better term.  The warm dark atmosphere never really changed.  If anyone were to simply wander in, the dim lighting of the bar area would coax them into believing it was simply that; a bar, all be it a classily decorated one, with odd little screened booths and a peculiar set up near the stage, curtains draped on two sides and plush couches arranged so that occupants could watch the stage uninterrupted, a discreet distance between them for a little privacy.  It was the circular bed on the stage that may have given them pause.  The rooms down the hallway were another matter, each suite a pairing of two rooms, again plush in appointment, a wall of mirrored glass separating the rooms.  One side could see into the other.  A room for watching.  The other room could not see the voyeurs, not unless a special button was pressed inside the control room upstairs.  A control room that held a bank of screens covering every inch of the whole club, excepting the manager’s offices.  Each suite in the hallway had a specific theme, chosen from a little menu that clients to the club could pick from, selecting whatever was their fancy for the evening, or vice, as the case may be.

  Ignis Scientia had purchased the club from his former boss a year prior, saving the exorbitant pay and tips he had received from his years as one of the higher paid escorts in DV8.  Aranea had expressed a wish to get out of the business, citing exhaustion and more than a little boredom with the whole scene, so Ignis had made his move.  And added a few little embellishments he’d thought might improve the club.  A fresh roster of escorts and other staff, a slight change in some of the décor to reflect his classier sensibilities, the introductions of the monitors and cameras for safety and some for the more voyeuristic clientele.  He’d also purchased a lot of new equipment, creating more defined themes in the suites, catering to almost every kink that the inhabitants of Insomnia could come up with.  A few changes in rules for the escorts and a customer satisfaction survey.

  He’d decided to keep the name that Aranea had given the club, thinking it suited his needs still and reasoning that he had no wish to alienate their regulars.  The regular clientele fed them all and ensured a steady income.  DV8 was lucrative and its established reputation for discretion and satisfaction something he wished to enhance further.  It was his own reputation as escort and sometime dominant that had allowed him to set aside the cash to purchase the club.  Not a career he’d imagined for himself, one he’d rather fallen into, and in the end, had enjoyed.  He’d been good at his job and as the years went by, Aranea had called on his skills more and more, bringing him to this point faster than he’d thought possible.  At the tender age of twenty-five he was the owner/manager of one of the top ten sex clubs in the whole of Eos, intending for it be number one, despite the fact they catered for exclusively male clientele.  With male escorts.  And now he could enjoy the club rather than be a simple escort, not that he didn’t indulge occasionally, catering to some of his old regulars and teaching special skills to the roster of dominants that he had employed.

  The teaching side of his new role was something he particularly revelled in.  New possible dominants were required to act the part of submissive first.  He needed them to understand their role inside out.  His own approach to the dominant role was one of respect and mutual understanding.  He wasn’t into cruelty or sadism as such, preferring a slightly gentler touch that had garnered his excellent reputation for eliciting complete satisfaction from those involved.  It was this approach that he brought to the fore when instructing a new escort.  He found that one did not need to yell and scream to get his point across, a well-placed word whispered in the right tone gained him far more than anything overly dramatic.  He stressed the need for dominants to care for their submissive, after-care vital to the whole experience and if he found someone lacking in that department they were only given a short time to rectify it before they were asked to leave, he wouldn’t even allow them to stay on as a simple escort at that point.  He wanted caring staff.

  He wove his way through the tables in the middle of the room to the newly stocked bar, skimming his eyes over the booths to make sure they had all been cleaned and restocked appropriately, checking the rota of staff for the evening shift and noting that some changes had been made from the night before.  It always happened, couldn’t be avoided with the influx of new people over the past twelve months, life happened, so he went with it.  As long as his assistant manager had it under control he could turn to more important tasks.  He frowned a little, pushing up his glasses with a long middle finger and perused the list again.  He had stipulated that they had two dominants to cover the appointments and another two for walk-ins, the rest normal escorts.  They were missing a dominant for the evening.  He turned to find his assistant manager to ask what the problem was.

  On discovering that one had called in sick and another had worked a double shift the previous night he paused.  He tried to ensure they all had enough time between clients and had stipulated that no-one was to work too many nights in a row.  He had two new dominants that he was training, but they weren’t ready in his opinion, needing several more sessions to come up to his standards.  Running his hands through his hair he stared at the list and made a decision.  He would fill in.  He was here anyway, and would be for the entirety of the shift, so to cover walk-ins wouldn’t be too much of a stretch.  He asked Cindy to switch Loqi from walk-ins to appointments to cover the missing escort and told her he would cover Loqi.  She gave him a _look_ and he shrugged eloquently, though no longer a practising escort as such, he wasn’t exactly out of practice, he was the one who trained their new staff and implemented the new rules. 

  “Tell Loqi about the change and I’ll prepare, I’ll need to change,” he said looking down at his jeans and shirt, not what he preferred for the role he would perform this evening.  He’d always worn a suit as dominant, exuding a classically elegant vibe that he’d found created confidence.  He generally styled his hair differently as well, sweeping his long fringe across his brow for a slightly boyish, bookish look that went down well with the clients, rather than the pompadour he usually wore.  He wasn’t sure why the boyish thing worked for him, but apparently it did.

  He headed home and prepared his outfit for the evening, slipping it into a garment bag before heading back for the start of shift.  When he walked through the door he was pleased to note that a few booths were being used and that the evenings show was underway on the ‘stage’.  Luche and Libertus already well into their first showing, obviously enjoying it, the patrons settled in to watch relaxed with glazed expressions.  Perfect.  He gave Cindy a quick smirk before he headed for his own personal dressing room in his office upstairs to shower and change.

  Ignis descended the stairs a half hour later, pressed dark grey pants, matching vest, crisp white shirt and black tie, hair swept to the side.  He grinned a little when Cindy gave him a raised brow and big grin.  He wasn’t vain, but it was nice to know he looked good.  He moved around the room, stopping to greet a few faces he knew, welcoming new ones, flirting lightly and moving away if no-one expressed interest.  It was early yet, and it was a quiet night of the week, it was possible he wouldn’t even be needed.

  He was a few hours in to his shift when Crowe informed him of a walk-in who had expressed interest.  Neither he nor Nyx were engaged for the moment so he told her to ask the client who they would prefer and whether they would need one of the BDSM rooms or if another would suffice.  Nyx, though dressed similarly to Ignis, had a rougher look about him, stubble, braids and little tattoos that gave him a slightly wicked edge that some clients liked.  A casual arrogance that some gravitated to.  He waited at the bar to see who would be chosen, Nyx skirting around some tables in the centre of the room.  He was awarded his patience in not turning to gawk a few moments later when Crowe nodded in his direction.  He smiled and turned to find his client standing behind him.  Giving him a quick appraisal, shorter than Ignis, though that wasn’t unusual with his six-foot frame, but he was also pleasant to look at, svelte but toned, pretty features in porcelain skin, deep blue eyes that bored into Ignis as he gave him a quirk of his lips.  The man’s eyes darkened in response and Ignis inwardly grinned, hook, line and sinker.  Time to reel this lovely fish in.  This man was a sure thing, however it didn’t hurt to draw out the experience, make it as pleasurable as possible for them both.

  “Mmm, aren’t you lovely, sit,” he patted the seat beside him, a gentle lilt of authority to his tone to see how he would respond.  He was intensely gratified by the speed in which the man took the seat.  “Wine, scotch, champagne?” he asked turning to Crowe behind the bar, dragging his gaze away from the lovely creature beside him, doing something he knew often worked, a little indifference in his stance.

  “Ahh…wine…red, please,” a little pause and then a quiet “sir,” was added.

  Oh, this one had a little experience then, that was good, very good, he wouldn’t need to explain everything step by step, more time for fun and games.  He motioned for Crowe to fill the client’s request.  Watching him carefully, Ignis was pleased by the little glances thrown in his direction, the man’s head ducking, cheeks flushed when he saw he’d been caught.  He stroked a hand up the man’s arm, “what should I call you, pet?”

  “Ummm.”

  “You may use a real name or something else if you prefer, or I could just call you ‘pet’ if you like that?” Ignis asked using a gentle calm tone.  Though this one seemed to have some experience, he was a little jittery.

  “P…pet, please…sir,” was the hesitant answer, he didn’t sound sure so Ignis pressed further.

  “Discretion is key here, if you would like to use your name, you needn’t feel nervous,” he said soothingly, stroking the man’s arm again, a light teasing touch.

  The raven-haired man shot him a grateful glance and nodded, “Noctis…my name is Noctis.”

  “Very pleased to meet you, Noctis,” he said a small smile curling his lips at the name as it fell from his mouth.  “I am Ignis, but for this evening you shall call me ‘sir’.”  He watched as Noctis gulped down the last of the wine in his glass, “are you ready to head back?”

  Crowe held up a single finger, a signal that they were to use a normal room, not one of the specialised suites and that told him a lot about the man beside him.  A gentler submission.  Perfect.

  Noctis nodded and kept his head lowered, Ignis extended his hand and felt the young man slip his hand in his, tightening his grip he led him to the hallway.  He noted which rooms had lights on and steered Noctis to a vacant suite.  Once inside he directed him to sit and Noctis sat primly on the edge of the large bed, eyes wide as he took in the room.

  “Do you prefer to have an audience or not, Noctis?” Ignis asked, standing by the wall of glass.

  “Not, please, sir.”

  “Very well,” he said pressing the button on the floor with his foot and heard the satisfying click as the door to the room adjoining locked to keep their session private.  “Shall we discuss your limits, safe words and rules?”  It wasn’t exactly a question, but Ignis framed it that way to make Noctis more comfortable.  He got a little nod in response and Noctis met his gaze, eyes darkened and tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth.  Ignis sauntered to the bed slowly, lowering himself to kneel in front of him.  He grazed a hand over Noctis’ thigh watching him follow the path of his hand.  “Rules first.  There are cameras, but only to protect your safety and mine, as soon as I pressed that button, no-one else may watch except security and then only to monitor for danger,” he paused noting Noctis’ quick glance at the little dome in the corner near the ceiling, “we do offer clients the option to take home a copy of their session should you wish, it’s part of the package.  We practice safe-sex here, all escorts or clients wear condoms depending on the situation.  Consent is vital, you will not be made to do anything that you do not expressly want, which is why we will go through your limits momentarily.  I am here to provide you with a service, a specialised service, all escorts are trained and vetted to make sure your pleasure is of utmost importance.  Kissing is allowed should you wish it, provided your escort for the evening agrees, and I can assure I am more than fine with it.  Blood play requires a special appointment, as does sounding and there are some other specialised services that you would need to request.  Each room is fully equipped to meet your needs.  We have a bathroom for both play and clean-up afterwards.  Safe-words must always be agreed upon before a scene begins.  Now, shall we move on to what your limits are, Noctis?”

  “Yes, please, sir,” Noctis answered quickly, his breathing coming a little faster, a pleasant pink blooming on his cheeks.

  “Good, Noctis, I will go through some of what we offer and I require you to tell me yes or no to each one.  As I mentioned certain things require special rooms and an appointment so they are off the list this evening.”

  Noctis nodded his understanding and then added a quiet “yes, sir” when Ignis quirked a brow up at him.

  “Now, I am aware you requested a dominant this evening, so you are fine with being told what to do and are willing to be the submissive.  I am not abusive or ‘mean’ so if that is what you wish for I can ask for another dominant that specialises in that.  However, I will chastise you should you not do as I wish.”  Noctis smiled eagerly adding another “yes, sir” and Ignis nodded at the response.  “Sensory deprivation, blindfolds?”

  “Yes, sir.”

  “Aural deprivation?”

  “No, sir.”

  “Gagging?”

  “Umm, I don’t know, sir,” Noct answered hesitantly.

  “In that case, we will leave that one off the list for now, perhaps another time,” Ignis said soothingly.  “I would rather you be sure of something before we do it.  Now, what about restraints.  Hands?”

  “Yes, sir,” Noctis answered eagerly and Ignis smiled in response.

  “Feet?”

  “Yes, sir,” again eagerly.

  “Elbows?  Knees?”

  “Yes, sir.”

  Ignis was beginning to get a picture of what sort of thing Noctis liked.  “You like to be bound?  Spreader bars?  Rope?  Cuffs, leather or metal?  Silk?”

  “Yes, sir, I do.”

  “Suspension?”  Ignis was guessing most likely not.  And while Ignis didn’t mind the experience, it could take time away from a session to set up.

  “No, sir.”

  “Now to spanking, etcetera, with hands?”

  “Yes, sir,” and Noctis swallowed nervously.  Ahh, now Ignis was more sure of what Noctis wanted.

  “Paddles?  Whips?  Floggers?”

  “Yes, sir,” and Noct licked his lips, eyes locked on Ignis’.

  “Canes?”

  “Umm, no, sir.”  Just as Ignis had suspected, Noctis preferred a gentler type of submission.  Not that paddles, whips and floggers couldn’t be brutal when wielded with the right finesse, but canes were particularly harsh.

  “Choking?  Breath play?”

  “No, sir, at least, not yet.”

  “Fine.  Now to things I may use to touch you with, other than what we’ve already established, feathers?  Fur?”

  “Yessss, sir,” another lick of his lips.

  “Silk or satin?  Leather gloves?  Mouth?  Tongue?  Ice?”  He left out more brutal devices, already aware of Noctis’ preference for gentler types.  Nothing spiky or sharp.

  “Yes, sir,” this accompanied by a little bite of his lip.

  “Wax play?” This one could be either, Ignis thought.

  “Yeah, I mean, yes, sir.”  Noct was flushing from more than embarrassment at this point, his pants tenting with his erection.  Ignis moved his hand higher on Noct’s thigh, shifting so that he could sit close to the man on the edge of the bed.

  “Now, do you prefer to give or receive, anally?”

  “Umm, both, sir, but tonight receive, sir.”

  “Thank you for the clarification, Noctis.  And oral?”

  “Yes, sir, both sir,”

  “Rimming?”

  “Both, sir,” Noctis said, turning to Ignis a little more, now obviously turned on by the way the conversation was progressing.

  Ignis leaned closer, his mouth close to Noctis’ ear, “biting?  Giving or receiving?”

  Noctis sighed as Ignis’ breath met the shell of his ear, giving a little shiver, “both, s…sir.”

  “Nipple play?” Ignis whispered.

  “Yes, sir,” Noctis moaned.

  “Orgasm denial?  Cock-rings, cages, hand or command?” Ignis murmured, his hand stroking Noctis’ thigh again, a light teasing touch.  "Edging?"

  “Yes, sir.”

  “Toys, vibrators, dildos, etcetera?  Do you like those too, Noctis?”

  “Y…yes, sir,” Noctis replied quickly with another bite to his bottom lip.

  “Hmmm, I think we have plenty to work with now, Noctis, if you return we can discuss more then.”  The raven-haired man nodded enthusiastically as Ignis whispered against his mouth, he was fairly confident that Noctis would be back if he fulfilled at least some of his desires tonight.  “Now, one last thing before we begin, safe-words.”  He tilted Noctis’ face up and met his eyes to make sure he had his undivided attention.  “Red, for stop all together, yellow, for slow down and green, meaning yes, go ahead.  Can you do that for me, Noctis?”  Ignis reached up and removed his tie, dragging it through his fingers and Noctis’ eyes fixated on the movement.

  “Yes, sir, red, yellow, green.”

  “As we will not be gagging you, we need not discuss other signals in depth, however if you are too overwhelmed to speak, clench your fist or tap me where you can reach three times.”

  “Yes, sir, I understand.”  Noctis was watching every movement Ignis’ lips made.

  “Undress and kneel on the bed, Noctis,” Ignis commanded, tone low and quiet.  He stood and turned to the dresser in the room and started to collect what he had decided to use this session.  A set of leather cuffs for Noctis’ wrists, a blindfold, lubricant and condoms.  He lit a few of the candles in the room, not sure yet if they would be used for play or just for ambiance.  There was already a bucket of ice in the small bar fridge should he need it.  He turned back to find Noctis kneeling on the bed, ass against his heels, clothing folded on the chair the corner.  “Well done, Noctis, darling.”  He stroked Noctis’ naked thigh and leaned down to press a chaste kiss to the plump pink lips.  “You look lovely,” he murmured, amused when Noctis tried to chase his mouth then cast his gaze down.  Oh yes, someone had trained him.  “Undress me.”  He chuckled softly when Noctis surged up and started to feverishly work at the buttons on his vest.  Ignis kept his hands at his sides, not aiding Noctis, letting him push the vest down over his arms.  Ignis grabbed it before it fell on the floor and held it while Noctis worked at his shirt.  Once that was ready to be removed, he halted the man’s hands, “belt and trousers now, Noctis.”

  “Yes, sir,” Noctis answered, voice thick with lust as his hands moved to do as he was told.  Ignis shuffled his shirt down over his arms and waited as his client undid his belt then pants.  When they pooled at his feet, he stepped out of them, picked them up and placed them on a stool beside the dresser.  He slid his socks off himself and added them to the pile of his own clothing.  Moving back to stand in front of Noctis he noted that he’d resumed his earlier pose.  He took a moment to admire the sight, he truly was delectable.

  “Lay back, arms above your head, wrists together.”

  Noct moved quickly, cock bobbing as he lay himself down, stretching his arms above his head towards the headboard and crossed his wrists, waiting as patiently as he could.  Ignis roved his eyes over the lithe body before him, noting the trimmed pubic hair, strong muscled thighs, slim hips, defined chest and abdominals, dusky pink nipples and the lovely flush over his face.  Ignis slowly approached, climbing over Noctis’ form to snap the cuffs in place over his client’s wrists.

  He slipped a finger under them to test that they weren’t too tight and satisfied he reached for the headboard, finding the clip attached to a little chain and secured Noctis to it.  “Comfortable?”

  “Y…yes, sir…” Noctis gasped.  Ignis looked down and saw Noctis licking his lips again.  Ignis lent down and brushed his lips over Noctis’ jaw.

  “Excellent, raise your head, Noctis.”  When he complied, Ignis slipped the blindfold over his eyes and adjusted the clip at the side to make sure it was snug but not uncomfortable.  It was then that he leaned closer and kissed Noctis deeply, gratified by the surprised gasp that he swallowed into his own mouth.  He tasted faintly of the red wine he’d drunk at the bar earlier, humming he deepened the kisses and smiled a little when he pulled back, Noctis writhing under him.  Oh, he was so responsive.  Ignis liked that, he liked it very much.  Trailing one long finger down a taut throat, he swirled it around a nipple, teasing it lightly before twisting it sharply, intensely pleased by the low groan from his client.  He bent down and captured the other nipple in his mouth, blowing on it first before he bit down, still twisting the other between his fingers.  He lapped at the defined chest below him and mouthed at the other nipple, his fingers now scraping down Noctis’ ribs, nails leaving blushing lines in their wake, so pretty on his porcelain skin.  When he reached his stomach, Noctis was starting to pant, arching his back for more touches, head twisting from side to side as he tried to gauge where Ignis would move his hands next.  Pulling back so that he was no longer touching him, Ignis strolled to the bar fridge, retrieving the ice bucket and placing it on the floor beside the bed.  He watched as Noctis bit his lip and waited as patiently as possible.  Quietly he grabbed an ice cube and applied it to Noctis’ stomach, outlining his abdominal muscles as the man squirmed and then was almost vibrating as he tried to still himself.

  “Shit!” Noctis groaned as Ignis circled a nipple.

  “Shhh, do try to behave, darling, I’ll tell you when you can speak,” he said pressing a finger to plump lips, chuckling when a pink tongue slipped out to flick against his digit.  “You like my fingers?  You may nod or shake your head.”

  The emphatic nod pleased him inordinately.  It was followed by a little huff when he pulled his finger away.  It wouldn’t do to give him everything he wanted immediately.  Delayed gratification.  It was also turning Ignis on more than he thought it would, so he held back and continued with the quickly melting ice in his other hand, earning a gasp when he deposited it in Noctis’ navel, letting the water pool nicely.  He glanced down at the man’s flushed, weeping arousal, for the first time in a long time wanting to suckle at it without the barrier of a condom that he normally insisted on, to feel that velvety length on his tongue occupied his mind for longer than it should.

  A little whine brought him back from his musing and he shook his head at himself.  The man was lovely, so responsive, polite, a little shy, meeting a type that Ignis would have dated in a heartbeat had he not been working.  But he _was_ working.  Perhaps it was just that it had been a while since he’d performed this function at the club.  Yes, that had to be it. 

  Decided on that thought he bent over Noctis and lapped at the warming water in his navel, letting some trickled down his sides.  He hummed in appreciation as he watched the liquid slip over warm skin.

  “Spread your legs,” he commanded quietly.  Noctis flushed crimson, but complied quickly, exposing himself to Ignis’ keen gaze.  “Bend your knees,” he murmured as he swept his gaze over Noctis.  “So lovely,” he whispered reverently, trailing one hand up Noct’s calf.  He shifted so that he was sitting on his knees between his client’s legs, “and such a pretty cock, darling.”

  Noctis whined again, his hips canting up, desperate to be touched.  Ignis lifted one of Noctis’ legs and kissed up his calf, moving slowly to his knee, fingers gripping the muscled thigh.  He was revelling in the little pants and gasps falling from Noctis’ mouth and noted how hard he was trying to stay still.  He smirked as he watched Noctis’ ass squeezing.  Oh, he wanted it so badly and Ignis was feeling the need to dive in.  He took a deep shuddering breath to steady himself, hitching the leg he was holding over his shoulder, moving his mouth to the inside of a creamy thigh.  He let his nose nudge Noctis’ balls, as close as he would allow himself to get to the ultimate goal, switching to kiss the other thigh as he lifted that to rest on his shoulder, Noctis hooking his knees in place and lifting his hips in need.  Harsher pants reached his ears as he worked back up the thigh towards where he wanted Ignis’ mouth most, yet Ignis wasn’t going to do that, instead using one hand to trail a finger up his length, circling the head, thumbing the weeping slit, spreading the fluid over the flushing erection in front of him.

  Noctis groaned at the feeling and Ignis wanted nothing more than to hear it again.  He gripped Noctis’ cock in his fist, twisting as he moved to the tip, and was delighted in the harsh moan that he could hear in response.  “Does that feel good, Noctis?  You may speak now.”

  “Y…yesssss, sir…it feels…amazing.”

  The sound of his lust roughened voice, low and husky with desire, sent a thrill through Ignis and he rewarded his client with several long strokes.  He leaned up carefully and captured Noctis’ mouth, slipping his tongue in, searing kisses while his hand worked diligently.

  When he pulled back, Noctis was a writhing incoherent mess.  He was beautiful and Ignis couldn’t help but wonder why such a glorious creature was here with him, paying for pleasure.  He wanted to ask, but bit his tongue to stop himself.  Leaning back again, he released Noctis’ cock from his grasp, earning a disappointed whine.

  He reached for the lubricant and coated his fingers quickly, warming them and then quickly pressed a finger against the tight ring of muscle and Noctis cried out at the sudden touch.  Circling his finger around the dusky pink rim, he watched Noctis’ mouth fall open.  Gods, he was so eager and responsive, he’d not seen anyone be so needy for his touch for a very long time, most of his old clients had been veterans and not so obviously a needy mess.  It was delightful and infinitely arousing, feeling his own cock twitch in anticipation.

  He pushed a finger through the ring, biting back his own groan at how tight and hot it felt.

  “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Noctis chanted.

  “More, Noctis?”

  “GREEEEEEEN,” his client growled, “green, please, green, s…sir.”

  Ignis pushed in deeper, searching for the spot that would make the man cry out again, brushing over it gently and was gratified when Noctis almost shouted and writhed on the bed, head thrown back.  Cock twitching, chest heaving, mouth open, he was one of the most glorious things Ignis had ever seen.  Gods, he was enjoying this.

  He reached his free hand up and yanked the blindfold off, meeting blinking wide eyes, blown black with lust.  “You are beautiful, darling, and you are doing so well for me.”  He winked at Noctis and slid another finger in, slow to let him adjust.

  “Ohhh, sir, yes,” Noctis moaned harshly.  “I want…”

  “Tsk, tsk, Noctis,” he chastised him, “I did not ask you anything?”  Starting to slide his fingers back and forth faster, scissoring them wider, curling them against his prostate to make Noctis shout again.  The hard cock on his stomach was leaking copious amounts of pre-come now, twitching and jumping with his gasps, tugging hard on the restraints around his wrists.  He slid another finger in beside the other two, fucking him harder now, stretching him open, getting him ready. 

  After a few more minutes he withdrew his fingers, reaching for the condom and tearing it open with his teeth, rolling it over his length quickly, Noctis watching every movement he made, head lifted, arms straining.

  “I’m going to fuck you now, do you want it slow or hard and fast, Noctis?”

  “H…hard and f…fast, sir,” came the emphatic reply and Ignis breathed a little sigh of relief, he didn’t think he’d be able to maintain a slow pace with how turned on he was, his normal control completely gone.

  “Now, Noctis?” he asked teasing the reddened hole with the tip of his covered cock.

  “Now, NOW, SIR!”

  Ignis pushed in, the rim tugging around the head as he held his place in the white-hot heat of the tight ass of Noctis.  “Gods,” he gritted out between his teeth, “so tight, darling, so fucking tight.”

  Noctis moaned, a blubbering, sobbing noise that Ignis smothered with his mouth, pressing in slowly, his brain going blank as he sheathed himself fully and halted.  Noctis wrapped his legs around him tighter, rocking up as much as he was able.  Ignis scrambled his hands up to release the cuffs, Noctis arms coming up immediately, fingers clutching wildly at his back, pulling him closer as he rocked up again and Ignis started to move, forceful thrusts, shifting the legs crooked over his shoulders down to his waist so he could lay over the man below him and clasp him close.  Ankles crossed behind his back, arms gripped him tight, fingers opening and closing in erratic little movements on his skin.  Long deep hard, forceful thrusts that became faster each time, Noctis’ groans filling his ears.

  They rested their foreheads together, panting in time, Ignis feeling the familiar coiling in his gut tightening as he got closer and closer to the precipice, grunting as he felt a clenching around his girth.

  “I…I’m going…to…” Noct cried out breathlessly.

  “Yes…yes, let go darling, come for me,” Ignis spoke softly into Noctis’ ear, thrusting harder, chasing their orgasms.

  “Ignis…” Noctis shouted, coming all over their stomachs, Ignis’ hips rolling forward in a staccato rhythm, the sound of his name falling from Noctis’ lips driving him harder, vision whiting out as he came, hard, fast.

  “Noctis,” he whispered as he slumped forward onto his client’s chest, overcome.

  Shit, he hadn’t come that hard in a very long time and Noctis calling out his name like that…oh, Gods, it had sounded so good to his ears.  He pulled himself off and out of Noctis, stroking the man’s flushed face, bringing Noctis’ wrists to his lips, kissing the light red marks left there from the cuffs.  He sat back shakily and pulled the condom off, tying it and discarding it in the bin discreetly hidden under the side of the bed.

  “Are you alright, darling?” he asked Noctis who was flopped back on the bed like a starfish, panting.  The raven-haired man nodded weakly and Ignis collected a few tissues to clean his stomach, pulling him upright, gently.  “Come, let me wash you down,” he murmured as he pressed a kiss into the dark, messy locks of hair plastered to his forehead.  He led Noctis to the bathroom and started the shower, lavishing light touches to the man’s back.  He stepped into the shower with him and held him as he washed away sweat and come from his body, holding him against his chest.

  Once Noctis was showered and dressed, Ignis led him back to the bar, flicking a switch to alert the cleaning crew that they were done with the room, navigating the sprawl of occupied tables.  He kissed the man’s hand, a little gentlemanly gesture and asked Crowe to get him another glass of red wine, something to settle him before he left. 

  “If you would like, Noctis, we have a little survey form for you to fill out, or leave a comment, you are not obligated, of course, however if there is anything you wish to let us know about your experience, or criticism, perhaps, please feel free.  I will implement any changes should they be needed to enhance your experience.”  Ignis paused, “and should you wish to make an appointment with me again, I can definitely accommodate you,” he said in a lower tone, noting the dark blue eyes locked on his.  “My card,” he added, slipping it into Noctis pocket.  He turned to Crowe, “we went over time, I believe, can you fix it so Noctis does not need to pay for that please, entirely my fault.”

  “Sure, boss, I’ll do that right away,” she answered as she set down the glass of red in front of a perplexed Noctis.

  “Y…you run this place, you’re the boss?” Noctis stuttered, eyes opened wide in shock.  “But…I thought…”

  Ignis smiled softly, “do not trouble yourself over that, darling, I still take regulars from time to time, and I would be pleased to add you to that list, should you return.”

  “No…not that, I mean, you’re so…young.”

  Ignis chuckled, “yes, I suppose I am, I purchased the place a year ago from Aranea, she wished to leave, I wished to make changes, and here we are.”  He placed a hand on Noctis shoulder, “I should let you relax, thank you for a lovely evening.”  He pressed a soft kiss to Noctis’ cheek.  “I hope I see you again.”

  “Uhhh, yeah, I think you will.  And, Ignis, thank _you._ ”

  Ignis walked away carefully trying to push down how happy his answer made him.

 

  Several hours later, his impromptu shift ended and he settled himself at the bar to talk with Crowe and Cindy, going over how the night had gone.  It had been a quiet night for him after Noctis and he was uncommonly pleased about that.

  Cindy handed him the sheaf of survey forms and he thanked her before retiring to his office to read them through and make notes.  He heard Crowe and Cindy sharing a stifled giggle and he shot them a querying glance over his shoulder to see them quickly schooling their expressions to ones of feigned innocence.  Frowning to himself he left them to their silliness.

  Settling behind his desk, he placed the pieces of paper down and turned on his computer, firing up the spreadsheets to enter the evening takings that were on top of the pile.  That task only took him a few minutes, saving the file he turned his attention to the completed surveys.

  The first in the pile had a comment about Nyx:  _Oh my fucking Gods, I have not come like that in years, that man is a serious asshole that I would crawl on my knees for, please don’t tell him that, or maybe do, I want to feel him use that whip on me again…and again_.

  Ignis chuckled and set the form aside for Nyx to look at later, along with the envelope that contained the man’s tip for that session.  He didn’t open the envelope, he didn’t need to, it was none of his business how much the dominant made in tips, his only concern was Nyx’s wage, which he knew from experience was very generous.

  He read through several more forms, placing the envelopes with them and sorting them into little piles to be stowed away in the escorts pigeon holes for them to pick up at the end of shift.

  The last survey was for himself and he glanced at the name given, Noctis.

  He sighed, a little sound that spoke more of his memories of their encounter rather than his state of exhaustion, and read down the comments and ratings, hmm, seems the raven-haired man was very pleased, but it was the comment and envelope that drew his attention.

  He peeked inside the envelope and almost dropped it in shock.  There looked to be a grand in there, possibly the most Ignis had ever received or at least more that he could remember ever receiving, especially for a first-time client.  Half that was the usual tip, a session generally exorbitant enough on its own, at three grand for an hour and a half.  Noctis must have really enjoyed what he’d done, that or he had more money than he knew what to do with.  Ignis shook his head and picked up the form again, eyes focusing on the comments at the bottom.

  _Ignis was the most amazing experience ever, I didn’t pay for the ‘boyfriend’ session, but I feel like I got it as well as what I asked for.  He really made me feel safe and cherished, every move he made calculated to make me a complete drooling mess and I loved every single second of it, he doesn’t charge anywhere near enough, what he can do to someone needs to be bottled or something.  He’s a sex god, seriously.  His regulars must be the luckiest men on the planet and if I manage to make it onto that list, I can die happy.  He’s fucking glorious and I will never stop raving about what he did for me.  If he reads this, there’s something extra in the envelope for him. Xx_

  Ignis stared at the review, dumbfounded, it had to be the best one he’d received, five stars on each section and the comment was very flattering.  He frowned and reached for the envelope again, pulling the cash out a small slip of paper dropped onto his desk and turning it over he found a number and a tiny scrawl under it, ‘ _if you ever wanted to see me out of the club, I’d never say no to you, Noctis xx.’_

  It wasn’t the first time he’d received a note like this, but it was the first time he was considering calling the man who left it.  He thought about his position, as manager and owner he had time to date outside the club now, as an escort he hadn’t worried about it.  Noctis was definitely his type and he didn’t seem worried about what Ignis did for a living.  That was usually an issue for potential relationships, as a result it had been a while since he’d bothered, yet here he was, staring at the slip of paper, pondering what it would be like to indulge in Noct without being in the safety of the club.  The idea intrigued him.

  He was startled out of his reverie by Cindy and Crowe knocking on his door, heads peeking around, huge grins on their faces.  He motioned them in and both women plonked down on the old couch in his office, a left over from Aranea’s day, it was comfortable, so he’d kept it.

  “Yes, you two look fit to burst, what’s going on?” Ignis asked the two who were grinning at him.

  “We saw that comment, Igs, he really liked you,” Crowe giggled.

  “What was in the envelope?” Cindy asked, smirk on her face.

  Ignis frowned, then looked down at the small slip of paper in his hand.  “His number.”

  Cindy jumped up and whooped, fist thrust in the air, “it’s ’bout time ya got ya some outta tha club, Iggy,” she said turning to give him a big toothy grin.

  “I haven’t said I’ll use it, Cindy, it might be unethical,” Ignis drawled at his assistant manager.

  She frowned at him, hands on her hips, “ya just fucked his brains out, don’t think that’s gonna be an issue.”

  “He already knows what you do, Igs, and he’s not bothered by it, besides you only do _that_ sometimes now, you’re the boss and he gave you his number coz he likes you, go for it,” Crowe added to Cindy’s arguments.

  “Yes, well…maybe, I shall think on it,” Ignis prevaricated.

  “Oh, no ya don’t, that’s Iggy speak fer I’m not gonna.”  Cindy eyed him expertly, “I know ya too well, boss, ya like him, do it.”  She nodded at him sagely and pointed to his phone on the desk.

  Crowe smiled, a slightly devilish look on her face.  “You could see if he wants a copy of the footage, boss, if you don’t want to seem like…too forward or eager,” she winked at him and Ignis merely blinked at her, the idea racing through his brain.  He looked down at the piece of paper again and waved his hand to send the two women out of his office.  He wanted to think.

  He decided to sleep on it, heading back to his apartment and slipping into his bed gratefully, the little slip of paper on his bedside table beside his phone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis makes a decision, and Noct has a confession


	2. Chapter 2

 

  When he woke it was late morning, the sunlight streaming through a gap in his curtains, just enough to warm his eyelids and bring him out of his slumber.  He rolled over and grabbed his phone and Noctis’ number.

  **Ignis: Good morning Noctis, thank you for your lovely review.**

**And thank you for your number,**

**I neglected to offer you the opportunity to take a copy of our session home with you**

**If you would like it, I can certainly have one made and perhaps bring it to you**

**Over coffee maybe, if you would like.**

**Ignis Scientia.**

**Sent @ 10:45am**

  He smiled at the message, not too eager, just a touch professional and leaving it open for Noctis to decline.  Once he’d showered he made himself coffee and took it out onto his balcony to enjoy the sunshine and relax a little.  He didn’t need to be at DV8 until later that evening, so he had the rest of the day to potter about and run a few errands.  He wrapped his silk robe around his torso a little tighter and leaned back, taking in his view, sipping his coffee, one bare leg swinging over the other.

  When his phone announced a message he lazily reached for it, thumbed at the screen to unlock it and smiled crookedly at the message.

  **Noctis:  Hi, I’d really like a copy.  If that’s ok**

**Coffee sounds good, let me know when**

**And that review was fully justified**

**I meant every word, Ignis, every word.**

**Sent @ 11:36am**

  Ignis smirked, just a little.  He thought about his schedule for the next few days and decided he would make a copy of the session for Noctis this evening and then he could pass it on any time after that.  His days were fairly light, nights being busy times.

  **Ignis:  Noctis, you will make me blush**

**That does not occur often**

**I will have a copy made this evening,**

**So, coffee tomorrow.  If you are available**

**Sent @ 11:39am**

**Noctis:  Perfect**

**How does 10:30 sound at the Leville?**

**And if I make you blush,**

**Does that mean I get a spanking?**

**Sent @ 11:41am**

**Ignis:  You little minx**

**Spanking is reserved for DV8**

**Or private encounters**

**Not the Leville.  On coffee dates.**

**Speaking of, 10:30 works for me.  I shall see you then**

**Sent @ 11:45am**

**Noctis:  I look forward to that**

**And possible spankings**

**At the club…or elsewhere, sir.**

**Sent @ 11:48am**

**Ignis:  As I said, you are a little minx**

**One who does deserve a spanking**

**We shall have to see when and where**

**Said punishment will occur,**

**But I assure you…it will.**

**Sent @ 11:50am**

**Noctis:  Thank you, sir**

**And I will be as naughty as possible in the meantime**

**Xx**

**Sent @ 11:52am**

**Ignis:  You are perfectly delicious**

**Now go do whatever it is you do when you aren’t being so delightful**

**Xx**

**Sent @ 11:54am**

Ignis smiled to himself and finished his coffee, feeling rather pleased with how the exchange had gone, Noctis far braver over text than in person, but that wasn’t particularly unusual.  He was keen to see how the raven-haired man would act in public.  Would he be shy like last night, or more like how he was over text, being in a different environment.  He gave a little shiver, remembering how the man’s voice had sounded, moaning his name as he came.

  When he entered the club that evening, he was greeted by Cindy and Crowe and he left them to their own devices before they could ask him if he’d contacted Noctis.  He wanted to keep that to himself.  His own private little pleasure.  Ignis made his way to the control room and asked the security officer to download his session of the night before to his office computer.  That done, he headed to his desk and waited for the file to pop up.  Normally he wouldn’t view them, but this time he opened it and let it play while he made a copy to a USB stick.  He wasn’t interested in watching himself, however he found himself running his fingers over the screen, touching Noctis’ form as he writhed below him on the bed, hearing every little pant and moan that spilled from the raven-haired creature.  Thoroughly salacious and debauched. 

  Ignis paused the screen and minimised it when a soft tap sounded at his door.

  “Yes,” he called out and Nyx poked his head through the door.

  “Hey, boss,” Nyx said giving his customary smirk.

  Ignis quirked his brow, “what are you doing here, you should have the night off, yes?”

  “Yeah, I do, but I was wonderin’ if I could see about havin’ a week off next month, wanna take a little holiday.”

  Ignis opened the roster file on his computer and scanned it quickly, “I think we can accommodate that, Nyx, the two new dominants should be up to par by then.  Speaking of, have you acquainted yourself with them?  What do you think?”

  “Ahh, yeah, I have, they seem ok, no competition for me though,” Nyx said, half smile playing on his lips and Ignis rolled his eyes.

  “Incorrigible,” he muttered, and Nyx just laughed.  “How was your night?  The comments I read seemed to indicate you were performing well.”

  “I always do, boss,” he said and Ignis rolled his eyes again.  “Saw the comment on your form, looks like you haven’t lost your touch.  He was cute.”

  Ignis frowned at that, “those forms are not for everyone to be reading, Nyx.  And I am not going to ‘lose my touch’ just because I run the place, it would take a lot more than that, I assure you.”

  “Don’t get pissy, was just curious, like I said, he was cute.  And he seemed pretty happy,” Nyx said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.  Honestly, this place was worse for gossip than anywhere he’d ever encountered, Ignis mused as he shot Nyx a slightly disgusted look and the dominant raised his hands placatingly.  “He was better off with you, from what I can tell.  The ‘boyfriend experience’, yeah, that ain’t me.”

  “I am well aware of that, and no, he would have been fine with you, you still know how to treat them, I just think he wanted something gentler.”

  “Yeah, and that’s where you excel boss, you leave ‘em wanting to date you, no matter what you do to ‘em.  They just want me to fuck ‘em stupid and spank their asses cherry red.  Not that I’m complainin’ about that.”

  “Indeed, everyone here knows how much you enjoy your role, Nyx, how could we not when you tell us at every opportunity,” Ignis laughed.  “We just have different approaches, and now that I am owner I can pick and choose a little.”

  “Hmmm, so will the cutie be back?  Did he make it onto that exclusive list of yours?”

  “He might,” Ignis demurred.  “About that, there may be a client or two that I want to pass on to you,” he looked over at Nyx who was leaning forward, very interested.  Ignis’ clients were good tippers.  “I wish to keep my schedule as free as possible, I can’t be taking clients too often, so you and Loqi will probably end up with a couple of them each.  The ones I think will respond to you I will pass on, the other two would suit Loqi more.”

  “Makin’ room for the guy from last night?” Nyx said, with a decidedly cheeky grin that Ignis pointedly chose to ignore.

  “No, that is not it, however I do wish to ease myself out of it, focus more on this…” he replied waving his hand at his desk.

  “But he’s still gonna be one you’ll take, right?”

  “You are not letting this go, are you?”  Ignis sighed, “yes, he would be one of the possible two I keep, maybe the only one, but I think six regulars is pushing it, I feel I should pull back, and I have felt this way for a while.”  He looked at the paperwork on his desk, “it’s time and I would like to have a life away from here, servicing clients doesn’t exactly allow for that.”

  “Yeah, it doesn’t.  Bein’ an escort doesn’t make for good relationship material.”

  “Indeed,” Ignis muttered, “it would be nice to go home and have someone waiting for me, someone who doesn’t mind what I do, that I own this place.  I think it might be a bit much if I am taking clients as well.”  He sighed again, “and honestly, it would be nice to be with someone who isn’t paying me.”

  “I think I get what ya mean, Igs, it’s been a while, yeah?”  Nyx sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. 

  “Too long, I think,” Ignis replied, shaking his head.  “And I am in a place where I think that if I found someone, I would stop taking them altogether.”

  “More for me then, right?  But, seriously, boss, Cinds and Crowe reckon the cutie is really interested, they’re itching to know if you contacted him.  You can tell me, I won’t spill the beans,” Nyx added with another of his customary smirks.

  “Nyx, darling, if I told you it would be all over this place in mere moments, I think you are possibly the worst gossip we have,” Ignis drawled, fixing the dominant with an amused glare.  “Said beans would most definitely be spilled.”

  “Ahh, so there’s somethin’ to tell then?  What was he like?  C’mon, tell me _that_ at least, was that ass as tight as it looked?”

  Ignis sighed dramatically, not entirely annoyed by Nyx’s questions, “deliciously tight and delightfully vocal.”

  “Mmm, I like the sound of that, maybe I’ll get the chance to…”

  Ignis raised a brow, “oh, no you won’t, that perky little ass is _mine_ , Nyx,” he pointed a finger at the man across from him and realised he’d fallen directly into his trap.  “Bastard,” he muttered under his breath when Nyx gave him his best shit-eating grin.

  “That’s what they pay me for, Igs,” Nyx replied giving him a wink as he rose and made to leave.  “Mission accomplished, catchya later, boss.”

  Ignis cradled his head in his hands.  He gave it five minutes before the whole of DV8 knew that the boss was enamoured of the raven-haired client.

 

 

  At 10:30 am the next morning, Ignis entered the Leville and made his way to the little coffee shop on the ground floor.  He paused in the doorway and smiled as he recognised a shock of black hair peeking from a booth at the rear.  He smoothed his silk shirt down and stalked to the booth, offering a half smile to Noctis when he looked up at his approach.  A hint of pink dusted his cheeks, but he wasn’t as shy as he’d been at DV8, smiling at the sight of Ignis coming towards him.

  “Hey,” Noctis said, his voice low.

  “Hello, Noctis, how are you?” Ignis said taking his place opposite and appraising his companion.  Still lovely, still endearing.

  “Okay, what about you, busy night last night?”

  “Not for me, unless you count stacks of paperwork, all rather dull I am afraid,” he answered with a rueful quirk of his lips.  He reached into his pocket and pulled out the USB, sliding it over the table to Noctis, “as promised.”

  The man flushed and made a grab for it, his fingertips brushing Ignis’ and his eyes darted up, pink tongue flashing over his lips.  “Thanks,” he murmured, the pink on his cheeks deepening.

  The lone waitress on duty ambled over and took their order, espresso for Ignis, cappuccino for Noctis and then left them to their conversation.  The coffee shop was quiet, only a few patrons so Ignis leaned forward a little, “I really must ask you something, it’s a touch…personal, so don’t feel you have to answer…”

  “Okay, shoot…”

  “Why on Eos does a man like you need to frequent a place like mine and _pay_ for company?  Surely, you have…”

  “No, I mean, I _did_ , but not…not now…and I had…I had an ulterior motive, sort of…”

  “Oh?”

  “Umm, don’t be mad…I work for a magazine, and they wanted a piece on your place, wanted someone who was willing to…ugh…I was the single gay guy in the office and…”

  “So, am I to surmise that you weren’t exactly there of your own volition?”  Ignis sat back and crossed his arms, classic defensive pose and Noctis grimaced when he saw it.  He nodded his thanks to the waitress when she deposited their order on the table in front of them.

  “No, um, look, I wanted to go, I’ve heard about it and…my ex wouldn’t have approved…” Noctis glanced down at the table.  Something about the way he’d said ‘approved’ made Ignis’ skin crawl.  “When the editor asked me, I kinda jumped at it, but they don’t know what type of… _experience_ I asked for, they just wanted me to go in, snoop around a bit, check out the atmosphere, that sort of shit, but I…” Noctis looked up, his eyes pleading for understanding and Ignis felt inclined to give it, who could be mad when those pretty blue eyes had one in their sights?

  “Yes?”

  “I saw you…” Noctis murmured toying with the USB nervously.

  Ignis reached out and took Noctis’ hand, stroking his thumb over the back of it lightly, “I would have given you a tour or an interview, or both, had you asked.”

  “Yeah, I was _going_ to, but I…shit…I saw you and just had to…and then it was too late to say anything,” he confessed in a rush, staring down at Ignis’ fingers encircling his hand.  “And you were amazing, Ignis, I mean it, I’ve never felt so…safe…so wanted…and the way you looked after me during and after...I’ve never really had that,” Noct said quietly, his eyes meeting Ignis’ again.

  “Do you mean to tell me that your previous ‘dom’ didn’t take care of you?  Did he even train you, go through your ‘kink’ list?” Ignis asked, horrified at the thought.

  “Well, kinda, but not like you did and he’d just let me clean myself up after, you know,” Noctis said frowning as if he wasn’t sure why Ignis was bothered by it.

  “I’m afraid I do know, and Noctis, that is not how a true dominant acts.  It’s about trust and testing boundaries within that trust, not just…playing with you and leaving you.  Do you know what ‘sub-drop’ is?” he asked softly.

  “Umm, I didn’t, but I do now, I was doing extra research for the article and…I came across the term.”   Noctis’ gaze found the table top again and Ignis reached out his free hand and raised his chin with a long finger.

  “A good ‘dom’ would have looked after you, not let…Gods, I could…no wonder you were so jittery, you were expecting me to play with you and just let you go.”  He sighed shakily, “how could someone do that to you?”  A suspicion entered his mind and he narrowed his eyes, “you wanted a soft submission, nothing too heavy, like Nyx would give, have you been…hurt, been made to do things that you didn’t want or consent to?”

  The shamed blush that stole across Noctis face told Ignis all he needed to know.

  “Noctis, darling, in a true dominant/submissive relationship, it’s actually the ‘sub’ in control, a ‘dom’ cannot go further than a ‘sub’ wants, even Nyx, who is…more vicious in his discipline would never cross that line, he only ever dishes out what the ‘sub’ wants.  A ‘dom’ takes control of the scene, but it’s only at the behest of the ‘sub’ that a ‘dom’ does so.  Forced submission is abuse.”

  “But…I like being…smacked and…” Noctis said, confused.

  “Yes, but you _asked_ me to, you wanted me to, and I stayed within the guidelines we agreed upon.  If you indicated you wanted me to stop, I would have…instantly.”

  “Oh, I think I get it…” Noctis murmured.

  “Did you like it when your…I won’t say ‘dom’ because honestly he wasn’t…your ex, did you like when your ex went further than you wanted?”

  “Not really…I felt…used and…humiliated.”

  “Oh, darling, humiliation is fine…if you want it, but you don’t.  Did he never praise you for doing well?”

  “No…not really.”

  Ignis raised up from his side of the booth and slipped in beside Noctis, taking his hand again.  “Oh, my dear, sweet Noctis, a submissive is to be cherished, adored, especially one like you, so lovely and pliant and so willing to please, you deserve adoration.  Truly,” he murmured softly.

  “R…really?” Noctis stuttered.

  “Most definitely,” Ignis said, bringing his free hand up to cup the man’s cheek, “any ‘dom’ or boyfriend for that matter, would be lucky to have you.  If you were…mine, I would spend all my time making you feel absolutely divine, cherished, wanted, all while giving you everything you wanted and desired.”

  “So, umm, you don’t do it coz you want to spank guys…”

  “No, for me, it’s about having someone give over their desires to me, letting me enact them for them, trusting me to give them pleasure in a way they want and in that way, I…I have control, which I do admit I enjoy, however as I said, only if it’s consensual.  When it’s with a…partner, not a paying client, it adds another layer of enjoyment, because, for me a scene stops and my role as ‘dom’ ends there, I’m not one to continue it outside of an agreed upon scene.  I too, like to be in loving ‘vanilla’ relationships.  It may not even be one that involves any play like that, I am quite happy without it.”  Ignis looked down himself, a little embarrassed he was telling Noctis all these things about himself, however, the young man had been open and honest with him, he felt a need to reciprocate.

  “Do you date, like, umm, outside the club?”

  Ignis squirmed a little, “I haven’t for a long time, doing what I do, or rather, what I did, it tends to be…a deal breaker I have found.”

  “So, with me, the other night, that was…” Noct flushed and looked away, and Ignis pulled his face back.

  “It was an unlooked-for pleasure, I can assure you, I thoroughly enjoyed it…and you.  Since I took over DV8 I have gradually lessened my rota of clients so that I can concentrate on running the place.  I was only ‘working’ because we were short staffed.  As I told you, I…service regulars only, and that list has dwindled in the last year.”

  “Is that…does it bother you?” Noctis asked quietly.

  “I did it myself, Noctis, I have wanted to…” he sighed, “I wish to find someone to be with, someone who doesn’t pay me for the pleasure of my company, in fact just last night I was discussing this with one of my staff, he’ll be taking two of my regulars on for me and I’m passing another two to someone else, it would leave me with maybe two,” he said.

  “Does that mean…you wouldn’t take me on?”

  “No, I told you then that I would be happy to accommodate you should you wish,” Ignis answered uncomfortably, “it would be you and maybe one other that I have not found another escort for yet, but when I do, it would be just you.  I truly did enjoy our night together.”  He didn’t want to give up the possibility of having Noctis again.

  “If I…didn’t come back?” Noctis paused, “to the club.  To see you.”

  “Then I would have no clients at all, Noctis.  The one other that I have left I intend to pass on also, when I make a decision about who to give them to.”

  “Ignis…if I asked you…out on a date, like a real date, would you…want to?”  The question was asked shyly, Noctis’ voice so quiet that Ignis leaned forward to hear it.  “I mean, I want to…I’d want you to…but I also really want to get to know _you_ , the you outside of DV8.”  Noctis coughed delicately, “I mean, what we did, yeah…I want to do that again, but maybe…”

  “Oh, Noctis, nothing would make me happier right now than to take you out, wine and dine you, get to know you better, you are captivating,” Ignis whispered and planted a soft kiss to Noctis’ cheek.  “I’ve not been so enamoured in a very long time.”  He met Noctis’ eyes, “and as for…ahem…anything else, we could wait, if you wish, until you are comfortable.”

  “Ignis, honestly I could take you back to mine right now, the way you made me feel…yeah, can’t get that outta my head, and all that talk of…spanking over text, Gods…”

  “Mmm, I understand the sentiment entirely, you are the only client I have ever…that I’ve ever wanted to see outside of work.  However, I do not wish it to be just about sex.”

  “It’s already not, not for me, I know it might sound fucking stupid, but…”

  “No, I believe I understand, even that night I…I was envisioning things with you that…that I don’t do with clients.”

  Noctis went all owl-eyed, “like what?”  It was endearing.

  “Like this…” he leaned in and softly stroked the man’s face, capturing his lips gently, tenderly, a proper kiss between two lovers.  Their kisses at DV8 had been lovely and passionate, but this was affectionate and full of everything that Noctis had made Ignis feel since they met.  Oh, it felt so good to kiss someone like this, for true pleasure of just the kiss.  Neither man deepened it, they simply let it exist as it was and when Ignis pulled back he watched Noctis flutter his eyes open.  “I have to confess, I became rather proprietorial when Nyx suggested he would like to see you at the club, I didn’t want anyone else to experience you, mainly as I wanted to be…I wanted to do that and…”

  “You wanted me, like really _wanted_ me?” Noctis asked breathlessly.

  “Oh, yes, very much.”  Ignis stroked his cheek again and Noctis leaned into his hand.  “You are very desirable, and there is something about you that…that I respond to.”  He leaned in and whispered in Noctis’ ear, “even when you aren’t being a little minx.”

  “Ignis…” Noctis moaned quietly and Ignis grinned at the sound.

  “Are you free tonight?  For dinner?” Ignis asked suddenly.  His brain raced, he would ask Cindy to cover for him, the club could cope without him for an evening.

  “Umm, yeah, I’d like that…where?” Noctis answered shyly.

  “I’d like to cook for you, would you mind that, at my place?  We can go out if you would rather.”

  “You _cook_ too, Gods, what are you?  Perfect?”

  “Is that a ‘yes’, Noctis?” Ignis asked, hoping that is was.

  When Noctis beamed and nodded, Ignis gave him a soft smile, “you are adorable,” he murmured.  “Shall I pick you up…or I can send you my details later, whatever you prefer, Noctis.”

  “Umm, send them to me, and please, call me Noct, my friends do, and I’d like you to be that at the very least.”

  “Of course, Noct,” Ignis smiled again and he watched the little shiver the other man gave him.

  Noct blushed and shot him a shy smile, “can I just say, the way you say that kinda does things to me.”

  “Your blush does things to me…Noct,” he drawled and couldn’t quite hide his smirk when blue eyes dilated.

 

  After leaving the café and Noct, Ignis sent off a message to Cindy, telling his Assistant Manager that he was taking the night off and DV8 was in her hands, along with several instructions.  And then he turned his mind to what he would cook for their date.  He felt a little fluttery at the thought, he had a date, for the first time in a long time, with someone he had clicked with immediately.  Yes, they may have fucked already, but that was…it had been work, enjoyable as it was, Ignis felt he needed to separate that night from their burgeoning relationship.  He wanted this to be real, just like a conventional relationship.

  He sighed, their meeting was as far from normal as it got.  Noct’s reaction was gratifying, however.  He’d not had a problem with any of it, only asking questions that spoke of interest, not disgust.  At least he didn’t need to do the big reveal after they’d met and had a few dates.  They’d fucked first, a bit backwards.  And now Ignis intended to slow things down a little, as much as he could with the crackling chemistry between them, he smirked at that thought.  Somewhere in the back of his head his subconscious told him he wanted to show Noctis everything he usually held back.

  He had to push all those thoughts away.

  Concentrating on their date, he shopped for ingredients, then cleaned his apartment, considered what to wear and studiously ignored all texts that weren’t work related from Cindy, then Crowe, then the rest of his staff.  The gossip line at DV8 was in full swing and spreading like wildfire.

  **Ignis:  Cindy, please inform all staff that I will not tolerate**

  **this ridiculous gossiping**

  **If it continues I will resort to a staff meeting**

**And I am fully aware how much everyone hates those**

  **I am just sadistic enough to make it last for HOURS**

  **Sent @ 5:15pm**

  **Cindy: Shit, well, I’ll try Igs**

  **But you know what they’re like**

  **They just love you is all**

  **Want to see you happy and Nyx said**

  **You like him**

  **Sent @ 5:21pm**

  **Ignis:  I am aware of Nyx being the instigator**

  **Tell him I will make him re-do training**

  **With Loqi, or maybe Prompto**

  **For a month**

  **As much as I am boss I am aware I was part of the staff first**

  **This is a difficult transition as it is**

  **I do not wish to create issues nor alienate anyone**

  **However, if they are busy gossiping they aren’t working**

  **No work means no clientele which means no money**

  **For anyone**

**Sent @ 5:25pm**

  **Cindy:  right, gotcha**

  **Sent @ 5:27pm**

  That done, he tossed his phone on the counter in his kitchen and concentrated on the meal he was preparing, he wanted it to be perfect.  Once he had everything ready to go, he set his dining table, staying with a simple theme, rather than going over the top and being overwhelming.  He wanted them to converse, not have Noct worrying about what bloody fork to use or have to peer around a centre piece.  He opted for a small bowl with some gardenias, low and easy to see around or over.  He adjusted the bowl three times and then huffed at himself in annoyance.

  He thought about all the kisses they had traded thus far, especially the one at the Leville.  It had been so sweet and full of promise.  And the ones at DV8 had been passionate.  He wasn’t one to dive in and kiss a client very often, at least not on the mouth, it felt a little too intimate, so he had usually refrained from doing it too much, but he hadn’t even thought about it with Noctis…no, Noct.  He smiled to himself.  He could not deny that from the moment he met him, things had been different.

  Ignis glanced at the time.  He should shower and get ready before Noct arrived.

  After his shower he spent an exorbitant amount of time on his hair, first sweeping it up into a pompadour, then fiddling with it and spiking the front up.  No, it didn’t seem right.  He tried wearing it as he normally would at the club, neatly swept to the side and huffed in annoyance.  Not that way either.  He ruffled it and stared in the mirror.  Hmm.  He twisted his head from side to side.  It was a little messy perhaps, but it actually looked good like that, he played with the loose strands, adjusting it a little and smirked.  Casual, but sexy.  Ignis looked over his shoulder at the clothes on the bed and decided immediately to leave the vest off, just a simple white shirt and jeans, no tie, casual. 

  As he dressed he hummed to himself and left a few of the top buttons open, rolled up his sleeves and smoothed the fabric down his torso.  He slipped his glasses in place, pushing them up further with his middle finger taking a quick peek in the full-length mirror of his closet then shook his head at himself.  He was preening.  Actually preening.  Gods, it had been so long since he had done that, but here he was, fiddling and fidgeting, twisting this way and that, checking to see how his ass looked in his jeans, making sure he looked ‘good enough to eat’ as Cindy would say.  He gave in to this little bit of vanity, he wanted Noct to be impressed.

  And impressed he was if the slack jawed face that met his when he opened the door was any indication.

  “Uhh, wow, you look…great, you look great,” Noct mumbled, flushing.

  Ignis smiled as he gestured for Noct to enter, “and you look perfectly edible,” he said as he appraised Noct openly.  He did.  Delightfully so, opting for casual as much as Ignis had and it pleased him in ways he couldn’t express.  Noct flushed harder and brandished a bottle of wine to cover his embarrassment.  Ignis chuckled and took the proffered bottle and bestowed a soft kiss to a pink cheek, murmuring his thanks and drinking in the scent of his cologne, light and not cloying.  Perfect.

  Dinner itself passed quickly, the pair chatting easily, wine glasses continually refilled.  A cheeky glance passed between them when Noct felt Ignis’ foot caress his calf under the table and Noct retaliated with an exploratory foot of his own, making Ignis smirk.

  “Shall we?” he asked as he flipped a hand at the couch, grasping his glass and the half empty bottle.

  Noct grinned at him and settled himself on the indicated couch, not too far from Ignis’ own position.  Ignis twisted and kicked his shoes off, tucking one foot under his thigh as he sipped the lovely red that Noct had brought.

  “It’s nice seeing you like this…just all relaxed and at home,” Noct said, sipping too before he put the glass down on a side table.  “You seem…I dunno, different than at DV8, softer.”

  “Ahh,” Ignis drawled, “I do tend to affect a certain, shall we say, persona when at work, but it’s not that different to how I am normally.  A little more…reserved, perhaps.”

  “If that’s you reserved, I can’t wait to see you let loose,” Noct laughed.

  Ignis threw back his head and laughed heartily, “oh, I think that could be arranged, Noct.”

  Noct shot him a lustful glance and retrieved his glass for another sip, peeking over the rim.  “Gods, how is it you’re single?”

  “Occupational hazard, darling, one I hope is no longer relevant,” he quipped back and gloried in the darkening of Noct’s deep blue eyes.

  “We’ll see,” Noct murmured.

  “Little minx,” Ignis chuckled and Noct almost choked on his wine.  Ignis stretched his arm over the back of the couch and let his fingers toy with Noct’s raven locks.  Noct very deliberately shuffled his own shoes off and with precise movements moved to straddle Ignis’ lap, arms draped over his shoulders as he leaned in to press soft plump lips to Ignis’.  Oh, he liked this turn of events, Noct much bolder than he would have expected.  Ignis let his hands wander up Noct’s sides, moving their mouths together, letting out a very pleased hum when Noct deepened the kiss, just enough for it to evolve into something a little more heated.  Fingers tangled in the hair at his nape, and Ignis groaned.  Having someone play with his hair always melted him, there was something affectionate and intimate about it.  Noct was ticking all his boxes.

  Noct tugged at his hair and Ignis tipped his head back, mouth parting and Noct took the invitation eagerly, flicking his tongue over Ignis’ lip and then sucking it lightly.  Ignis purred, bring his hand up to the back of Noct’s head and thrusting his own tongue into Noct’s mouth.  He tasted of wine and the meal they’d had, and something that was infinitely Noct.  Delicious.

  Ignis had already decided that he wanted to take things slowly with Noct, but he was finding it increasingly difficult to adhere to that, the way Noct was kissing him, touching him had him panting, blood racing through his veins.  When Noct released his mouth and kissed along his jaw, Ignis moaned, Gods, Noct seemed to know instinctively just how to turn him on.

  And when Noct murmured his name in his ear, Ignis pulled Noct flush with his chest, delighting in the way Noct’s husky voice thrilled him, the way his name sounded in that low tone.  He brought Noct’s face back to his own, giving him a slow, deliberate kiss, just wanting to experience and taste Noct.

  When he pulled back, Noct met his gaze, blue eyes impossibly dark and cheeks tinged pink, chest rising quickly.  He stroked Noct’s cheeks and jaw as they stared at each other, a small soft smile tugging at his lips.

  “You are making it impossible for me to control myself,” Ignis confessed quietly, noting the shy little grin he got at the words.

  “You don’t have to, Ignis,” Noct answered.

  “Perhaps, however, I wish us to do this properly, I do not want to rush with you, you deserve better than that, Noct.”  He smiled salaciously at Noct, “besides, there is something to be said for delayed gratification.”

  “Mmm, I like the sound of that,” Noct murmured, rubbing his fingers over Ignis’ chest sensually.

  “It’s not to say I don’t _want_ to, Gods, I do, but…doing what I do, what I did…” Ignis began and was cut off when Noct pressed a finger to his lips.

  “It’s ok, I know you do, I can _feel_ it, Ignis,” Noct chuckled, wriggling in Ignis’ lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter, exploring each other


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut, smut and more smut, seriously, it's pretty much all this chapter is...oh and some fluffiness because I just can't help myself.

 

  Noct and Ignis had been on several dates since the first one, Ignis deciding that taking his new boyfriend out was far safer than cooking for him in his home where his bed was so close, not that they wouldn’t have been able to do…certain things regardless, but Ignis was hedging his bets.  The temptation was too great and his self-control around Noct was virtually non-existent.

  The staff at DV8 had settled in their teasing of the boss, it had lost it’s fun when Ignis refused to rise to the baiting, even from Nyx.  Cindy and Crowe had asked him seriously a few times how things were going and Ignis would only smile and demure, refusing point blank to give into the gossip at DV8. 

  Not that there wasn’t plenty to tell, there was.  Ignis just wanted to keep it private for now, glory in getting to know the man he was thoroughly enamoured of.  Noct complimented him, he thought.  Their personalities bouncing off each other, dark and light physically, turned out to be the opposite internally.  Ignis tended to be introspective and Noct had shown himself to be rather more effusive and effervescent than he would have thought.  He was rather like moonlight to Ignis, ethereal and beautiful, calming to Ignis in a way he’d never expected.  And his cheekiness made Ignis practically giggle, something he tried to get Ignis to do once he’d heard the first undignified snort.

  They didn’t discuss Ignis’ work much, and Ignis avoided the subject of his regulars.  He’d passed them all on, including the last that he gave to Pelna, an escort that had similar sensibilities to Ignis and would suit the man in question perfectly.  So, he was now solely owner and manager, no longer servicing anyone.  Some of the regulars had been a little put out, that was until Nyx and Loqi displayed their skills.  He’d not heard a complaint since.  That taken care of, Ignis had gone to see his doctor and requested a full check-up.  He was always fastidious about that for himself and his escorts at the club, but he wished to be sure and once he’d been given a completely clean bill of health he’d smiled to himself.  When he and Noct took the next step, or rather, re-took the next step, in their relationship, he wanted to be able to reassure Noct that there would be no complications.  They would be safe…at least at first, that was simply sensible.  However, he could see a time when they needn’t worry about it.  He already knew Noct’s status health-wise.  That had been something he’d known the minute Noct came to DV8, their payment system hooked into medical information, a just-in-case measure to ensure safety for all involved, with the additional back-up of protection.

  There were things that Ignis wanted to do with Noct that he hadn’t done in a long time, without the barrier in the way.  He had spent more time than he cared to admit even to himself, thinking about how Noct would taste, what it would be like to feel his length heavy on his tongue, or how Noct’s mouth would feel around his own.  It made him groan at himself.  It had been so bloody long since he’d experienced that particular feeling.  Clients at DV8 had wanted to be catered to rather than reciprocate, which was something he’d been ok with.  But now, with this relationship with Noct, he wanted it desperately.  And Noct had already expressed the same desire, mainly to tease Ignis.  Something that worked so very well.

  Ignis could not wait to revel in the beauty that was Noct.

  He already knew some of Noct’s proclivities from their encounter at DV8, but Noct didn’t know much about his own.  That was a conversation he was definitely looking forward to.  Particularly as it would most likely surprise Noct to know how much he enjoyed a reversal of his usual role.  And he didn’t think Noct would baulk at that.  The young man was decidedly fluid, though he’d been the submissive at DV8, there was a certain aggressiveness that had caught Ignis off guard.  Once the raven-haired man got over his shyness, Ignis had discovered he was confident in what he wanted.  Having Noct pull him into an alleyway after a meal out, push him against a wall and kiss him senseless was absolutely wonderful.  Once Noct discovered how much Ignis liked it, he did it over and over.

  He still liked control, it just needn’t be in the bedroom.  He had control at DV8, of his kitchen, everything else.  Letting someone else unravel him was something he found he wanted.

  He and Noct had been out earlier and Ignis had invited him back to his apartment for ‘drinks’.  Noct had grinned at him cheekily and tucked his arm through his own, giving a lead on gesture.  They both had an anticipatory gleam in their eyes.  Predatory.

  So, here they were.

  Noct was reclining on his couch, shoes off, relaxed and so bloody gorgeous Ignis thought he may just melt.  Black silk shirt, unbuttoned at the collar showing just a hint of the porcelain skin beneath, slim line black jeans hugging his legs and that damn fine ass had Ignis almost salivating.  Sauntering over with two glasses of scotch in hand, he passed one to Noct and settled beside him, smiling over the rim as he took a sip.

  Noct was practically eating him with his eyes.

  Ignis felt the thrill of anticipation thrum through him, going straight to his groin.  And they had done nothing other than exchange a few kisses on the way here.  The man had his libido in overdrive.  After a few minutes of salacious glances and heady silence Ignis placed his drink down and took Noct’s from his hand.  Deep blue eyes twinkled at him and Ignis crawled into Noct’s lap, Noct’s face betraying his surprise.

  Then Noct grinned, devilish as he pulled at Ignis’ slim hips, head tilted up for Ignis to kiss, amused when Ignis removed his glasses and dove in eagerly.  The little whine that slipped from his mouth into Ignis’ when he ground down against Noct’s groin made Ignis want to hear more.  When Noct captured his hands and pulled them behind his back, pinning them in place, his other hand moving to slowly unbutton his shirt had Ignis groaning.  Gods, how did Noct do this, know without a single word just what Ignis needed.

  Noct’s mouth moved to his ear, “I want to make _you_ feel good, will you let me, Ignis?”

  Heart brimming over, Ignis could only nod his head, eyes locked on Noct’s.  No-one had ever asked him that before, not even in his past relationships.  Noct’s fingers resumed their unbuttoning, exposing Ignis’ chest slowly and the tall man whined when those same fingers brushed over his bare skin.  With his hands pinned behind him, his chest arched forward and Noct bent his head, tongue slipping over his clavicles, down his sternum, Ignis squirming wanting more.

  He let out a hushed “oh,” when Noct’s tongue brushed over a nipple and the raven-haired man peeked up at him, grinning as he ran over the hardened nub again then suckled it gently, Ignis extracted his hands from Noct’s grasp and brought them to the back of his head, Noct taking the hint and biting down on his nipple, his now free hand pinching the other.  Noct shifted and moved his mouth to the other nipple, sucking deep quickly and Ignis threw his head back, arching into it, grinding down with his hips.

  “Six!  Please, Noct…” Ignis moaned, pulling Noct away from his chest and back to his own mouth, kissing him fiercely, the man’s hand gripping hold of his hips and urging him forward.

  “What do you want, Ignis?” Noct asked, voice rough as he nibbled at Ignis’ ear.

  “You!” Ignis insisted and lifted from Noct’s lap, holding his hand out and dragging him to his feet, leading him to his bedroom.  He let go of Noct’s hand and turned on his bedside lamp, bathing the room in a soft glow and turned to find Noct open mouthed, staring at his bedroom.

  “Wow, I wasn’t expecting this,” Noct said, waving his hand around at the antiques that littered the room.  Ignis chuckled, the rest of his apartment was decorated in a modern style, but his bedroom was one place where he let his love of antiques and plush furnishings run riot.  The room was dominated by the elaborately carved four-poster bed, with it’s satin sheets and multitude of pillows and bolsters.  A deep red velvet covered chaise lounge sat at the foot of the bed, a dark wood dresser with silver mirror propped on top, matching armoire and a curved lid, iron bound trunk against one wall.  Delicate side tables with tiffany style lamps either side of the bed.  The drapes matched the chaise and silver sconces on the walls completed the overall look.  His ensuite bathroom continued the theme with it’s large claw foot bath and delicate silver fittings, black marble tiles and ornate mirror over the twin sinks.

  Ignis smirked, “it is a _little_ over the top, but I love it.”  He pulled Noct close, wrapping his arms around his waist and beaming down at the pretty blue eyes that met his.

  “It kinda suits you,” Noct smiled up at him, hands wandering over Ignis’ bared chest.

  Ignis hummed, tipping his head down, capturing Noct’s mouth again, this kiss even more passionate that the previous ones, immersive, erotic.  He did so love kissing this man.  It was addictive.  Their tongues dancing, mouths slotted flush against the other, hands caressing where they could reach, Ignis urged Noct towards the bed, tossing his shirt towards the foot of the bed and missing the chaise.  Noct’s shirt soon followed Ignis pausing to take in Noct’s form, properly this time, not needing to adhere to any time frame. 

  “You are so lovely, Noct, truly,” Ignis whispered, his fingers exploring every dip and valley of Noct’s chest and stomach, outlining the definition, fingers traveling down to where a hint of trimmed hair was peeking from the waistband of Noct’s pants.  He felt his own heart rate picking up, the heat in his cheeks as he gazed into adoring blue eyes.

  “You mean that, don’t you,” Noct whispered, wondering in his tone.

  “Yes, I do,” Ignis asserted, “you draw me, I…there’s something about you…” he tried to explain, yet fell short of conveying anything really.

  “I think I get it, Ignis…the minute I saw you…I was hooked…and now, knowing you better…” Noct sighed deeply and pulled Ignis in for another kiss, trying to say what neither of them could.  Hands cupping Noct’s cheeks, Ignis poured his soul into the kiss, slowing everything down so that it felt like time had stopped as they kissed.

  “I want you to know, I will never say anything I don’t mean, not to you.  I am not acting out a role with you…and even if we…engage in a scene, I will never do that to you, you will be getting me, not the DV8 version,” Ignis whispered, eyes glued to Noct’s.

  “The DV8 you is fuckin’ sexy, but the _real_ you is even better,” Noct murmured against his lips and Ignis whined, tangling his fingers in Noct’s whisper soft black hair, dipping his head to deepen the kiss.  Sitting Noct down on the edge of the bed, Ignis crawled into his lap again, their mouths only parting for scant seconds for harsh breaths.  “You spent so long making everyone else feel good, let me…let me make _you_ feel good, Ignis, teach me how to…to please you, what makes you feel amazing, what you like, what you desire…”

  Ignis bit his lip, “Noct, I…just being with you is enough…”

  “I want to do this for you,” Noct murmured, framing Ignis’ face in his hands, suckling on Ignis’ bottom lip, tugging it between his teeth.  “Let me do this for you,” Noct pleaded, brushing their lips together, one hand moving sedately to rub over Ignis’ back, the other gripping his waist.

  “Having you pay attention to me, touching me…it’s…” Ignis shuddered as Noct’s open mouth moved over his neck, down to his exposed shoulder.  “Nnnghh,” Ignis moaned, a deep growl in his throat as Noct licked a stripe up the taut column of his neck, mouthing at the sensitive spot behind his ear.

  “You like that?” Noct asked huskily, tongue flicking out to lap at Ignis’ earlobe.  Ignis couldn’t answer in anything other than another moan and a shaky nod.  Noct smirked against his neck, Ignis feeling the curve of his lips against his heated skin.  “How long since someone touched you…really touched _you_?”

  “I…I don’t know,” Ignis answered after several minutes, trying to ponder the question while Noct nibbled at his jaw and along to his lips, then up the other side to his ear.

  “What do you want most, right now, something you want…anything,” Noct murmured in his ear, breath ghosting over his skin.  Ignis shivered, gripping at Noct’s back to ground himself.

  “I…I want to…I want to suck your cock…without…I want to taste you,” he confessed in a rush of words.

  “Ignis…this is meant to be for you…” Noct admonished.

  “It _will_ be, I…it’s been a very long time since I…did that without anything in the way…and I keep thinking about how you would feel in my mouth, how you…would taste…”

  Noct groaned, “Gods.”

  Taking that as ascent, Ignis slipped from Noct’s lap, tugging at the button on Noct’s pants, tongue darting out to slide over his top lip.  He kept his eyes locked on deep blue orbs as he pulled the zip down.  He helped Noct out of his pants and then swept his nose across the length still covered by a pair of soft boxer briefs, the outline of Noct’s arousal pressing against the fabric.  He mouthed over it, whining just a little at the feel of the shaft against his tongue, the musk of him pervading his nostrils as he moved to the covered head.  The fabric was damp where Noct had leaked pre-come and Ignis suckled at the spot, a little taste before the main prize was revealed.  Noct moaned above him and twisted his fingers in the hair at Ignis’ nape, his eyes fixed as Ignis looked up and flicked his tongue out to lap at the damp fabric, teasing them both.

  He couldn’t do that for long, however, his own desire to properly experience the weight of Noct’s cock in his mouth over-riding everything else, currently at least.  Noct lifted his hips as Ignis gripped the waistband of the boxer briefs and slid them down over silky skin, Noct’s erection bobbing free and Ignis had to hold back from swooping down on it.  He pulled the underwear down Noct’s thighs, over his calves and off, nudging Noct’s knees apart as he settled on his own, head dipping closer, his breath teasing over the flushed head as he peeked up at Noct.  Long fingers softly caressed the balls now hanging free and Noct hissed at this first skin on skin contact.

  Ignis purred, his tongue flicking out between his lips, little kittenish licks applied to the head and then all up the shaft before moving back to the tip again, swirling through the pre-come that beaded there. 

  “Baby, please…” Noct moaned and Ignis blinked at the endearment, unused to such things.  Coming from Noct’s mouth, in that tone, Ignis thought he liked it and dropped his mouth open, suckling the head and massaging it with his tongue.  Oh, it was divine, that velvety texture, the taste so perfectly Noctis that Ignis was having a hard time controlling his urge to swallow as much as he could into his mouth and throat.  Slowly, he chanted to himself in his head, savour it all.  One hand wrapped around the base for the moment, Ignis let his mouth inch down the length, other hand still cupping Noct’s balls gently, his tongue pressed against the underside, humming his own pleasure at the stilted gasp from Noct.  He loved that sound.

  Ignis let his desires free reign, suckling up the side of the shaft of Noct’s cock, tongue curling around it as he made his way up and down, then taking it back into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he descended, letting the head hit the back of his throat, gag reflex firing several times before he forced it down and took all that Noct could give, swallowing around it before he slid back up, swirling his tongue around the tip and then back down again, nose pressing into the onyx hair at the base.  Noct growled above, his fingers tugging at Ignis’ hair and he blinked at the lust blown eyes that gazed down at him, the sounds Noct was making a symphony to Ignis’ ears, something he would gladly listen to forever.  He chased more of them, using tongue and mouth to render the raven-haired man a babbling mess, his fingers still caressing, tugging just enough to pull a lust filled whine from Noctis.

  Ignis locked his eyes with Noct’s, his gaze soft yet fierce, wanting so desperately to let Noct know that he was his, that no-one else would ever know his touch, not like this, not ever again.  _Yours,_ his gaze confessed, _only yours, always yours_.

  He could feel that shaft in his mouth pulsing against his tongue and Noct’s entwined fingers pulled his mouth back, leaving Ignis gasping for air, Noct pulling him up off the floor and the pair of them tumbled back on the bed.  Noct fumbled at his waist, searching for the button to Ignis’ pants, wriggling against Ignis in a way that had Ignis groaning thickly.  He helped Noct divest him of his remaining clothing and Ignis could have wept when Noct rolled his hips into Ignis’, grinding them together with a lewd squelch from the pre-come they had both leaked.

  “Do you like to be fucked, Ignis?  Do you want me in you?” Noct asked, mouth at Ignis’ ear.

  Ignis moaned at Noct’s words, “yes…Gods, yes,” he rasped against Noct’s neck, his hands groping at every inch of skin he could reach, his hips rocking into Noct’s of the own volition.  At this point he was more turned on than he had been in a very long time, perhaps ever.  His customary control that he exhibited at DV8 completely gone, his desires laid bare for Noct, letting this man do whatever he wished to him.

  “Lube, Baby, we need lube,” Noct said, voice husky as he nibbled along Ignis’ neck.

  Ignis clawed through his lust addled state and pulled away for a moment, reaching towards his bedside table and opening the drawer, groping blindly for the bottle as he kept his dazed green eyes on Noct.  The raven-haired man smiled at him indulgently, a soft sultry smile that made Ignis’ stomach flip and his senses reel.  Ignis rolled so that he was flush against Noctis, their bodies aligned and he gazed owlishly at his new lover, trying to comprehend how he found himself laying in his bed with the most adorable, sweet, sensual man he’d ever met.  Dropping the bottle beside them, Ignis stroked Noct’s cheek, tracing over the smooth skin, along the line of his jaw, exploring his plump lips, eyes going even darker when Noct slipped his tongue out to curl around a finger, suckling it into his mouth.  Ignis watched the action, fascinated with how Noct’s mouth curved around his digit, the warmth of his mouth, the way he scraped his teeth over the pad of his finger creating a little zing that spread right through Ignis.

  His eyes flicked from a bright blue gaze to plump lips and back before Ignis dove in, locking their mouths together, his tongue seeking Noct’s as he felt warm hands stroke up his back, a pair of strong legs wrap around his own, twisting them over so that Noct was laying over him.  Ignis let his thighs part and Noct settled between them, their groins now grinding together in a steady rhythm. 

  Ignis moaned, throwing his head back and exposing his throat, Noct nibbling and mouthing at it eagerly.  “More…please…I…darling, I need…” Ignis mumbled, unable to form coherent sentences.

  Noct chuckled darkly and started a fiery path with his mouth, kissing across his shoulder, clavicles and then down his sternum, hands holding Ignis’ biceps, keeping Ignis effectively in place, pinned beneath Noct and adoring every second of it.  Ignis arched up when Noct latched on to a nipple, his teeth sharp.  Ignis whined and writhed, clasping Noct around the back of his head and holding him there, Noct suckling and licking, swirling around the hard nub, pinching the other in deft fingers.  He had obviously picked up on how much Ignis enjoyed it earlier and was now applying that knowledge to great effect.

  Ignis’ stomach clenched as Noct continued his worshipful path down his body, his hands soothing quivering muscles, lips dragging over his skin.  “Gods, you’re gorgeous,” Noct murmured into his abdominals, hands gripping at the bones of Ignis’ hips, nuzzling his nose into the little trail of hair as it led ever downwards, yet before he got to where Ignis wanted him, Noct’s mouth slid sideways to the flesh at his hip, suckling a mark to the pale skin, his hands holding Ignis still.

  “Noct, darling…” Ignis whispered.

  “Mmmhmm,” Noct mouthed against his skin, his tongue laving over the dark mark that now adorned Ignis’ hip, lips tracing down the ‘v’ leading to Ignis’ groin.  Ignis bucked up involuntarily, Noct mouth curling into a smile that Ignis could feel.

  “Please, stop teasing me,” Ignis pleaded, desperate.

  Noct looked up through a fall of onyx hair, deep blue eyes locked on his green.

  Ignis inhaled sharply as he spied the tip of a pink tongue peek from between Noct’s lips and taste the skin that dipped between his hip and groin, the feel on his flesh like fire, so very close to where Ignis needed Noct to touch him.

  It had been years since someone had used their mouth on him, the closest he got was having a client use their lips and mouth to roll a condom over his erection, yet it was nothing compared to what Noct was doing, what he was working towards.  The anticipation was sending Ingis’ senses into overdrive.  Noct had squeezed through the cracks in his defences, wrapping himself around Ignis’ soul and heart, carving a place for himself in the hollow place that Ignis had never been able to fill.

  Hot breath ghosted over the head of his painfully erect cock and he bucked up, growling deep in his throat, almost glaring at Noct by this stage, knowing that the tables had well and truly been turned on him.  He had no control in this.

  And then finally, an insistent mouth, yet glacially slow, encompassed his flushed head, tongue exploring every ridge and vein, dipping into the little slit and Ignis almost came at the feeling, so unused to it, so desirous of it, needy in a way he hadn’t recognised until he was flat on his back, thighs spread, panting and whining as Noct teased him and pushed him closer to the abyss with every single motion and action.  He grasped what Noct was trying to do, and succeeding mightily, and his heart throbbed as demandingly as his cock.  He fisted his hands in the sheets, toes curled, thighs clenched against Noct’s shoulders as he made noises he hadn’t known he was capable of.

  Ignis’ mind blanked when Noct sucked him deep into his mouth, cheeks hollowed, not quite able to take him all without swallowing him into his throat.  He heard Noct’s gag reflex fire a few times and then a hand curled around his base stroking the part that Noct wasn’t able to take.  Ignis was more than fine with that, deep-throating took practise and quite frankly he was very much enjoying what Noct was doing.  He forced his hips to stay still as much as he could, the odd little twitch unavoidable, he let his voice tell Noct how much it was unravelling him.

  Ignis could practically feel the grin around his shaft and he lent up on his elbows to watch the glorious sight of Noct’s mouth stretched wide and drooling around him, eyes glazed, pink stained cheeks.  Absolutely beautiful.

  Ignis shifted to one elbow and reached out with his hand, running his fingers through Noct’s silky hair, throwing his head back and groaning salaciously at a particularly hard suck that made him see stars.  Noct hummed, pleased by the reaction and did it again, this time bringing his free hand into play, toying with his balls and ghosting his fingers over Ignis’ perineum.  It took every ounce of Ignis’ control to not thrust up at that, biting his lip and trying to ground himself, push back the fast growing need to come.

  Noct pulled up with a filthy wet pop, his lips painted red, slick with his saliva and Ignis’ pre-come, “let go, baby,” Noct rasped, his voice rough and low, seductive.

  Ignis groaned loudly as Noct sucked him back down again, going farther than before, swallowing around the head, deft fingers tugging gently on his balls and Ignis could feel his orgasm coming like a freight train.  Noct gave a pleased growl that Ignis felt in his toes as he pulsed on Noct’s tongue, his ass clenching as he felt it begin to overwhelm him, his eyes screwed shut as he flopped back onto the bed, crying out Noct’s name hoarsely as he spilled into a very willing mouth.

  When his brain returned, he could hear himself mewling softly as Noct cleaned him with his tongue, feeling the prickle of Noct’s gaze as he leaned over him, soothing circles traced over one hip.  He blinked his eyes open and smiled at Noct, lopsided and thoroughly sated, but he got a wink in return and he just knew that they were far from done.

  Noct nudged at his thighs and pulled his knees up, exposing Ignis’ ass to view.  Ignis tipped his head back, “gods, you are spoiling me,” he moaned as Noct pulled his cheeks apart and flicked his tongue over the puckered ring of muscle, teasing and testing.

  “That’s the whole idea, baby, I want you to feel amazing,” Noct murmured as he pulled back, licking his lips in a sinfully delightful way.

  “If I feel any more amazing, I may just melt into a puddle, darling,” Ignis retorted breathlessly.

  Noct chuckled and dove back in, teasing, his tongue lapping at Ignis’ ass.

  When the tip of Noct’s talented tongue breached his rim Ignis’ gasp echoed through the room, followed by a long drawn out growl as Noct swirled his tongue around, painting his insides and setting Ignis ablaze.  Spread open and vulnerable, Ignis had never felt more…adored…wanted, perhaps, despite what his clients had said, this man was proving it to him.

  “Noct,” Ignis whispered in reverent adoration, unable to express much else as he was taken apart by the flicking of a tongue and the insistent press of fingers against his ass cheeks.  Noct hummed in response and all Ignis could do was writhe on the bed and beg for more.

  Ignis wasn’t aware of it, but his pale gleaming skin against the deep colour of the sheets was an image that was spinning and dancing through Noct’s head as he used his tongue to drive Ignis to madness.  Long limbs twitching, back arching up off the bed, his face open completely exposing everything he felt.

  Noct thrust his tongue in as deep as he could, lifting Ignis’ knees so the tall man was almost folded in half, his ass cheeks pulled wide so Noct could delve and lave with his tongue, Ignis giving little whimpers, his fists curled in the sheets.

  “More?” Noct asked, voice rough when he pulled back to assess the result of his ministrations.

  Ignis blinked, green eyes blown black as he gulped and tried to speak.  He settled on nodding, reaching for the discarded bottle to prepare himself.  For a moment he thought Noct was going to take the bottle from him and do it himself, but when he watched Ignis twist his hips to the side and lift his leg out of the way, giving Noct an unobstructed view, his gaze turned to something a little sinful, greedy and Ignis smiled a half smile at his new lover, wanting to make it a show.

  He coated his fingers and circled his spit slicked rim, teasing himself and Noct with the display, Noct’s eyes so dark they seemed to be completely black.  Inserting one long finger, he continued the stretch that Noct had begun with his tongue, wiggling it and pushing so that it was in as deep as he could get it, then proceeded to slowly pump it in and out, not holding any of his gasps and little noises back, keeping his eyes locked on Noct’s, his hips rolling as he fucked himself on his finger.  He slid the second in, giving himself a moment to adjust, it had been a very long time since he’d had anything in his ass, even masturbating had only consisted of jerking himself rather than doing this or using a toy.

  “Gods, you look amazing, does it feel good?” Noct whispered.

  Ignis whined as both fingers stretched and widened his hole, “tight,” he ground out through gritted teeth, concentrating on what he was doing.  Noct’s eyes were wide as he fixated on the convulsing ring of muscle.

  “Yeah?” Noct breathed, hushed as if he were too absorbed to speak louder.

  “It’s…been a while,” came Ignis admission as he pushed a third finger in beside the other two and hissed.

  “Hey…go slow…”

  Ignis almost rolled his eyes at the concern, but he wanted to experience Noct, have that cock fill him and stretch him to his limits, rub against the spot continually and send him into orbit.  He curled his fingers for a taste of that experience and cried out softly, Noct biting his lip and stroking his thigh.  A salacious glance flicked from his face to his ass accompanied by a low growl as Ignis slowly fucked his hole with his fingers, the slick sounds the only thing breaking the silence other than the panting of Ignis himself.  Ignis tipped his head towards the bedside table, “condoms…you’ll need…oh fuck…” he gasped as he twisted his wrist and found his prostate again.  His erection had returned with gusto and was weeping copiously against the sheet, Noct’s own bobbing as he reached for the drawer and found the box.

  “You’re gorgeous…” Noct murmured moving closer on the bed, placing the box beside them, hand gliding up Ignis flank reverently.  Ignis shivered at the touch, giving Noct a coy little smile as he withdrew his fingers, the raven-haired man groaning at the sight Ignis’ ass presented, gaping and waiting for Noct to fill it.  He fumbled with the box, ripping open the foil packet with his teeth and rolling it snuggly down his length, adding extra lube before he straddled Ignis leg and lifted the other to rest against his chest, one hand angling his cock, the other stroking Ignis’ calf.

  He teased the tip around the reddened ring, Ignis trying to shift to force him in, but Noct kept hold of him and pinned him in place.  It felt liberating to Ignis, to give over the control to Noct, let him dictate how fast or slow this would go.

  The covered head circled again and Ignis pleaded with his eyes, shoulders flat on the bed, hips twisted to accommodate Noct.  Noct gave him a cheeky smile, one that made Ignis realise that he was in complete control and in this Ignis was the submissive.  It wasn’t a scene, yet the connotations were there and Ignis felt himself give in to it, he handed it all to Noct.  He threw his head back, mouth dropping open in silent capitulation, letting Noct tease him.

  When he flickered his eyes open, Noct was giving him a look of wonder and then pushed his hips forward, just enough to force the ring to accept the flushed head and Ignis moaned as his rim held it snug and safe.

  “Shit…” Noct said shakily as he waited until Ignis was ready for more.  Ignis’ hair flopped on his forehead as he nodded, gaze bleary.

  Noct rolled forward, gripping tight to Ignis thigh to hold him in place as he fed his cock in, finally giving a hiss of pleasure as he bottomed out.

  “Oh, yes!” Ignis whispered, hushed reverence.  It felt so bloody wonderful, he felt so full.  “M…move, you can…move…please,” Ignis whimpered, canting his hips to rock on the cock inside, work himself open more, to accommodate the deeper penetration of Noct’s full length as opposed to his own fingers.  “Ohhh,” he moaned as Noct thrust into him and then pulled back so the tip was all that was held inside.  His whole body felt aflame, quivering as Noct rocked into him again until he was fully seated and Ignis bit his lip at the strained face Noct made.

  “So…tight…I gotta go…slow…or won’t last,” Noct gasped out, pulling back again at the same glacial pace.  Ignis could only nod at that and wrap his fist around the base of his own cock desperately.  This prolonged session had worn down his ability to stave off another orgasm and he had no intention of releasing again so soon. 

  “The drawer…cock-rings…at the back,” Ignis murmured and Noct went wide-eyed at the suggestion.  “I don’t want to come again…yet.”

  Noct pulled out and rummaged in the drawer, turning back to Ignis with two silicone rings in his hand and Ignis grabbed one quickly replacing his fist with it, settling it around his base, tight pressure, but bearable and it was holding him back now.  He turned over on his knees and lifted his ass in the air, bent down on his elbows and twisted his head around to watch Noct as he settled the other ring around his own base below the rim of the condom.

  Noct gripped his ass cheeks and plunged in, Ignis moaned incoherently, his head dipping between his shoulders, sheets fisted in his fingers, Gods, this new angle felt astoundingly good.  He yelped when Noct shoved in, hard and found his prostate, his thighs shaking as he tried to stay in position.  Noct was panting harshly behind him, his fingers digging into Ignis slim hips to give him purchase as he thrust into the tight heat.  Oh, this was so much better now.  Noct bent over him, his hips pistoning into Ignis as he pressed kisses up his spine and across broad shoulders.

  Ignis knew he sounded thoroughly debauched, his moans ringing out through the room as Noct pounded into him relentlessly, changing his rhythm every few thrusts, long and deep to short and shallow, driving Ignis into a frenzy of bliss.  It had been far too long since anyone had made him feel this lust addled.  He simply couldn’t think beyond what was occurring to his body, all his senses focused on the pleasure.

  He had no concept of time, hardly even aware of anything around him, only the sweet murmurs of Noct as his lips left a fiery trail over his skin, the fulfilment he felt as Noct thrust into him over and over.

  “I want…I want to watch you…see you,” Noct mumbled in his ear, voice breathless and warm.

  “Mmmhmm,” Ignis agreed wholeheartedly with that idea, leaning down on one shoulder he manoeuvred himself over so that he was on his back, curling his legs up and bracketing them around Noct’s waist, pulling Noct back into him with a wet slap of skin.  “Ohh, that…is better,” he whispered as he looked up at Noct’s flushed face, their gazed locked.

  “Yeah…it is,” Noct said softly as he thrust, leaning down over Ignis to capture his mouth, his tongue flicking against Ignis’ urgently, messy, sloppy with their movements, but so damned delightful to Ignis as he chased Noct’s mouth when he pulled back a little.  “Beautiful,” he whispered, “so beautiful.”

  If Ignis hadn’t already been flushed he would have gone pink from the adoration and reverence in Noct’s tone, instead he reached up and tangled his fingers in the hair at Noct’s nape and pulled him back down for a searing kiss as they rocked together.  He locked his ankles around Noct’s back, trapping him there, keeping him close, his strangled cock becoming hard to ignore as it throbbed against the ring, rubbing against their stomachs and coating them in his pre-come as it drooled from the tip almost continually, pooling in his navel.  He felt wanted, really _wanted_.  It overwhelmed him, so much so that Noct pulled back and gave him a worried glance, Ignis could only shake his head and moved his hand to cup Noct’s cheek, sweeping his thumb over the bone.

  Several more deep thrusts had Ignis reaching between them and fumbling with the ring, he couldn’t bear it any longer and Noct groaned when he realised what Ignis was doing.

  The coiling in his stomach reach fever pitch and Noct pulled out as Ignis started to stroke himself, green dazed eyes watching as Noct pulled both condom and ring off, his fist curling around his length as he leaned back over Ignis and gripped them both, hand slick around their shafts, Ignis feeling the pulse in his own cock mirrored in Noct’s.

  “Ohh…Noct…” Ignis moaned as he toed the edge, tipping over when Noct responded with a hoarse cry of his name, jerking his fist furiously, his vision blurring and going white as he spilled over Noct’s hand, joined by Noct’s own release scant seconds later.  Ignis slid his arms around Noct and held him close, their harsh breaths the only sound now, sweat cooling on their skin.  Their open mouths met, more breathing the same air than kisses, but it was lovely to Ignis, perfect in a way he had no words for.

 

  Waking up to Noctis curled around his naked body was a delight that he hadn’t anticipated, yet it was something he wouldn’t trade for anything.  It meant he got to see Noct’s face completely relaxed, soft.  Ignis blinked as he took in the details of his lover’s face, stroking a finger lightly over kiss swollen lips, over the slope of his nose, along cheekbones and over his jaw.

  He found he simply couldn’t stop touching, they hadn’t parted even to shower, sharing the space and water, running their hands over each other, trading lazy kisses, holding hands as they crawled back into Ignis bed and immediately twining around each other, legs folded together, arms wrapping around each other, Noct resting his head on Ignis’ chest.

  Tilting Noct’s face he leaned in and pressed their lips together, soft so as to not wake Noct.

  When he pulled back he found a pair of sleepy blue eyes blinking back at him, a goofy smile gracing those succulent lips. 

  “Hey babe,” Noct murmured, arms tightening around Ignis.

  “Good morning, darling, I didn’t mean to wake you, you just looked so adorable, I was unable to resist,” Ignis said quietly, giving Noct a half smile and running his hand through Noct’s silky hair.  “Did you sleep well?”

  “Mmm, yeah, I did, this bed is super comfy…and the company is awesome,” Noct chuckled, sliding his thigh between Ignis’ and wriggling closer.

  Ignis groaned in amusement and more than a hint of arousal.  Soft, sweet kisses gradually turned into something far more passionate and when Ignis pushed them apart he was flushed and breathless.

  “Gods, you are addictive,” he murmured against Noct’s mouth and extricated himself, rolling to the side of the bed.  “I need coffee,” he drawled and received an amused snort in response.  Running his hand through his own ash brown locks, he then grabbed his robe and slid it over his shoulders, wrapping it around his waist and tying it as he stood and faced where Noct was sprawled in the bed.  Oh, he looked sinfully good on Ignis’ sheets.

  Definitely addictive.

  Noct opened his arms and Ignis leaned over, pressing his lips to Noct’s again, disentangling himself from Noct’s grasp before he ended up back in the bed.  He was hungry and desperate for his morning caffeine hit.  Noct grumbled good naturedly as he rolled to the edge of the bed, and Ignis pulled his spare robe from the armoire and tossed it to Noct.

  Ignis watched as Noct’s naked form was covered by the fabric, smiling as he noticed the robe slipping from his shoulders, exposing sharply defined collarbones.

  “Like what you see?” Noct teased, throwing a flirtatious glance over a suddenly bared shoulder.

  “Minx,” Ignis retorted and grinned when Noct stuck his tongue out in retaliation.  “I do, very much,” he purred, pulling at Noct and embracing him.  Noct looked up at him, blue eyes trying their best to seem innocent and Ignis threw back his head and laughed, a deep throaty sound.  “Come, I’ll make you breakfast.”

  Noct grinned back at him, “yeah, not turning _that_ down.”

  Scooping up his glasses from the table in the lounge and slipped them up his nose, sighing a little, now that he could see sharply again he huffed at the mess that had been left behind the night before.  Then he glanced at Noct and decided he really didn’t care about a few glasses and plates.  It was easily fixed and he was far more focused on the lovely, sweet man currently pressing against his back.  Ignis twisted his head to look over his shoulder, “hungry?”

  “For food?”

  Ignis smirked, “well, yes, that too?”  Ignis twisted in Noct’s arms, “thank you for last night, it was… _wonderful_.”  He paused for a moment, “I felt…wanted, truly wanted,” he whispered.

  Noct nuzzled his neck, “that’s coz you were, you _are_ wanted, by me…lots, not sure I’ll ever get enough of you.”

  “Oh, that is a feeling that is thoroughly mutual, I can assure you…in fact, I think that if I don’t let you go right now, I will drag you back to bed and spoil you as you did me,” he said as he brushed his lips over Noct’s cheek.  “However, I _need_ coffee before I become an ogre.”

  Noct laughed and followed Ignis into the kitchen.

  They chatted while Ignis brewed coffee and set to making something for breakfast, enjoying the fact that Noct was leaning on the counter, laughing at his jokes, comfortable in his home, comfortable with Ignis.

  This was what he’d been missing, the affection, the closeness of having a boyfriend, and having someone as captivating as Noctis was beyond anything he could ever have imagined.  That this man had entered his life at a time when he was so very ready to be with someone and that he was wonderful and sweet and everything that Ignis could every want.  He felt as if he may be in a dream of some sort.  That he wasn’t was inexplicable.

  He’d just finished his second cup of coffee when Noct strolled past him to put his empty plate in the sink, his ass swaying beneath the soft fabric of the robe and Ignis couldn’t resist, reaching out and swatting at it, just a light little slap.  Noct spun around, cheeky smirk on his face.

  “Please, sir, can I have some _more_.”

  Ignis raised his brow as he appraised Noct, “oh, my darling, you can _always_ have more,” he answered in a low drawl, tugging Noct’s hand and pulling him back to the bedroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now that their relationship is established, Noct decides it's time for a renewal of certain activities


	4. Chapter 4

 

  Several weeks later, Ignis was seated at his desk, sorting through purchase orders, entering the information into his computer when Cindy poked her head around the door.  He glanced up and pushed his glasses up his nose with a long finger, giving his assistant manager an enquiring glance.

  “Got a visitor, boss,” the bouncy blonde said with a smirk and he frowned at her.

  “Who is it?”

  Cindy’s grin got wider, “your boyfriend.”

  Ignis flushed, trying to hide his smile, he waved her away, then ran his hands through his hair and tugged at his shirt.  Then smirked at himself, he was still preening for Noctis.  Noct had taken to visiting him at work, as Ignis was at the club for several hours most nights, it being the busy time.  Ignis found he welcomed it, despite the continual teasing from his staff.  It certainly made his time pass swiftly.  Although, he had discovered that naughty teasing side to Noct was a very bad mix with Cindy and Crowe, the three of them encouraging each other in more and more hijinks.  Nyx had stared open mouthed as Noct had cartwheeled across the bar after losing a bet with Crowe, Ignis had merely shaken his head ruefully and headed back to his office.

  Noct strode in and plonked himself on the edge of Ignis desk, careful not to displace any of the paperwork there.  Ignis smiled at him gratefully and stroked his thigh before coaxing him to lean down for a kiss.

  “Mmm, I do so enjoy these visits of yours, Noct, but you are very distracting,” Ignis drawled, his lips still against Noct’s.

  His boyfriend sniggered and pulled Ignis into another kiss.

  Ignis eventually pushed Noct back and gave him a mock glare.

  “Quiet night, babe?” Noct asked flicking his eyes to the door.  Ignis frowned and followed Noct’s gaze and spotted Gladiolus, his security officer for the evening blushing in the doorway.

  “Yes, Gladio?”

  “Uhh, boss, we might have a problem,” the burly man said hesitantly, shooting a quick gaze to Noct.

  “It is alright, Gladio, Noctis won’t be saying anything, feel free to go ahead.  Is it potentially dangerous?”

  “Umm, maybe, Tredd and Axis are on the stage, but the patrons watching are getting really rowdy, just wanted to check what you want me to do.”

  Ignis logged in to the security footage and selected the camera that surveyed the area in question, turning up the volume.  He watched for a few moments, Tredd and Axis handling it well, but Ignis could see that both men were not entirely comfortable.

  “Get Nyx, I’ll be down shortly, just make your presence known for the moment, I will assess things when I get down there,” Ignis told Gladio who nodded and turned on his heel.

  “Nyx, isn’t he an escort?” Noct asked, confused as to why Ignis would request him.

  “He has training and functions as an additional guard when required,” Ignis explained as he went to a slimline cupboard by the door.  Opening it, he extracted a pair of matched daggers and twirled them in his fists, Noct gaping at the action.  “As do I,” he added.

  “Oh, shit…babe…um…” Noct babbled unsure what to do.

  “Stay here, please, darling, I would rather not worry about your safety, the feed is still active, I just ask you not to change the camera,” he said indicating his chair behind his desk.  Noct nodded slowly and took Ignis’ place, his eyes flicking between the computer screen and Ignis.  “I promise you, I shall be perfectly fine.”

  “Ok, just…be careful, yeah,” he whispered, concern in his tone as Ignis swiftly bent and planted a kiss to his pale cheek.

  Ignis stalked his way to the bar area, motioning for Crowe and Cindy to usher the quieter patrons and clients to the other end of the room, well away from the stage.  Gladio and Nyx stood, arms crossed close to the stage, between the rowdy men and the two escorts performing.  Ignis moved closer stealthily, hands holding the daggers behind his back, flicking a quick glance to the dome on the ceiling, knowing Noct was watching.

  As he approached the couches in front of the stage, three of them men were catcalling and being more than a little _rude_.  That was not exactly a problem, but the way the fourth was inching closer to the bed, urged on by his friends was an issue.  This part of the entertainments at DV8 was a completely hands-off event.  Axis and Tredd were doing admirably continuing, but Ignis inclined his head to the side and both escorts faces betrayed their relief.  Nyx sidled closer to the fourth patron as the other three stood in confusion.  Gladio flanked the couch on the other side, Ignis boxing them in, cutting off their obvious intention to follow the escorts retreat.

  All four men were reeling drunk and he shot Crowe an enquiring glance, she knew not to serve anyone who was _that_ inebriated.  She frowned and shook her head and Ignis surmised that these men had indulged before arriving.

  The trouble was over before the four patrons were even able to do anything.  Ignis was a firm believer in prevention and his staff were top priority.  Their safety was paramount.  DV8 would survive just fine without these four men, and he had a reputation to protect and the other customers had the right to feel safe as much as Tredd and Axis.  Ignis raised a brow at the four as they turned, almost comically stuttering to a halt when they spied the gilded steel in his fists.  He hadn’t taken an offensive pose, he simply brandished them where they could be seen, letting the implication sink into alcohol-soaked brains.  Nyx and Gladio herded them to the exit, with Ignis stalking behind them.  One unwisely brave imbecile spun on his heel near the door and leered in Ignis’ face, breath rather foul and Ignis tilted his head back politely.

  The man took the opportunity to push at Ignis, not realising that Ignis was not so easily moved.  He had planted his feet securely and shifted his balance, “I would reconsider that if I were you,” he said, tone almost bored, hands at his sides with the daggers held loosely. 

  “Iggy?” Nyx asked, shooting him a quick look to see if his boss had things under control.

  The man in front of him shoved again and Ignis lifted one hand, the tip of the dagger waved in the man’s blurry vision.  “Ahh, no, I do not think you wish to do that.”

  “Fuckin’ buncha queens,” the man hissed.

  Ignis chuckled at the hypocritical comment, “yes, but darling, _this_ queen is capable of flaying the skin from your body in a single piece,” he drawled, letting the tip stroke the man’s cheek, “I’d make a cloak out of you, but I don’t think you’re quite _suitable_ ,” he added, looking him up and down, disdain clear upon his features.  “I do have standards.”

  Gladio snorted and grabbed the man’s arm, propelling him out the door to join his drunken cohorts.

  Ignis thanked the two men and strode to the bar, settling the daggers down and pulling out a note pad, scribbling down the time and date and a brief description of the men and the incident, then motioned for Crowe to come over.

  “Would you give all the remaining patrons vouchers, and make sure they are comfortable, I will have the stage utilised again soon, but for now I think Tredd and Axis should have a moment to relax.”

  “Will do, Boss, Luche was about to start his shift so Cinds got him to mingle and distract them while you guys sorted those idiots out.  Anything else you want me to do?” Crowe asked.

  “No, I think that should be sufficient, thank Cindy and Luche for me, that was well done, and well done to you also for not serving them anymore.”  Ignis swiped up his note and daggers taking them back to his office.

  Noct was pale and pacing his office when he slipped through the door, but there was something decidedly salacious about the look he gave Ignis.  He watched Ignis place the daggers away in the cupboard and then Ignis felt arms wrap around his waist tightly, a head resting on his shoulder.

  He smiled softly and stroked his fingers over Noct’s arms.

  “See, no harm done.”

  “Mmmhmm,” Noct hummed, and twisted Ignis in his grip, tilting his face up to look at Ignis properly.

  Ignis’ breath hitched in his throat, the carnal gaze fixing him to the spot.  “Oh…” he murmured.

  “That was…kinda hot…” Noct mumbled, a delightful flush staining his cheeks.  “I…umm…” he stuttered.  “Can we…can we use one of the rooms?  Please?”  His blue eyes pleaded with Ignis, “I want you to…” he swallowed nervously and Ignis stroked his jaw encouragingly.  “Please, _sir_ , I want you.”

  Ignis blinked slowly, “you wish to…play?”

  Noct nodded enthusiastically, biting his plump bottom lip.  “I’ll cover the cost of the room if you want me to…but I know you don’t want me to pay you, it’s not like that, I just want you to…ummm…watching you like that, it’s a real turn on,” he confessed.

  It took Ignis all of two seconds to mull it over, extricating himself from Noct grasp, he reached for his phone and sent Cindy a quick message, booking one of the rooms.  It was a quiet evening so it shouldn’t be a problem, and Ignis decided that he would cover the cost of the room so they would both be comfortable with it.  He sent another message to Gladio asking him to turn off the security feed to their booked room, but to let it record separately, direct to his computer.

  “Come,” he commanded softly, holding out his hand for Noct to take.

  Noct gulped and his eyes went impossibly dark, his hand folding in Ignis’.  He led Noct down the hallway and turned a corner, finding their room he pushed the door open and let Noct enter, glancing back to ensure they hadn’t been seen.  He pulled the door shut and tapped the button to ensure their privacy from voyeurs.

  “Gladio won’t be watching, but it shall be recorded to my computer…this will be private, between us, I will cover the room, Noct…I just…are you sure?”

  Noct pulled him close and grabbed his hand, urging it to his groin and Ignis let out a soft growl at the cloth covered hardness straining against his palm.  “Are _you_ sure?” Noct retaliated.  “I know it might be…weird…us doing this here, but…I…”

  In lieu of an answer, Ignis used his other hand to cup Noct’s face and bent his head down, pressing their lips together gently, an almost chaste kiss.  “Undress, kneel on the bed,” he said in a tone of quiet authority.  Ignis shoved aside thoughts of impropriety, DV8 was a club at which people had sex for Eos sake, he wasn’t exactly misusing the premises for nefarious purposes.  “Safe words, Noct?” he said over his shoulder as he rummaged through the items he considered using.

  “Red, yellow, green, baby…I mean, _sir_.”

  Ignis smirked at the little slip, but then he turned to Noct, spreader bar, swinging in his grasp, “this is personal my darling, I told you once before I would not act a part with you, that you are getting me, we just happen to be… _here_ doing it, you may call me sir if you wish, but I am _more_ than happy for you to use my name,” he stated, watching as Noct’s eyes were fixed on the bar in his hand, not even noticing the flogger in the other.  When he did spot the long strands swinging by Ignis’ thigh, he inhaled sharply and knelt on the bed, bowing his head, hands on his thighs.  Ignis placed the bar and flogger on the bed and turned back to the cabinet, retrieving a pair of cuffs with chains attached and a soft blindfold.  Once they joined the other items, Ignis used a single finger under Noct’s chin to lift his face.

  “Colour?” he asked softly as he bent close, his lips brushing the shell of Noct’s ear.

  He leaned back and regarded Noct carefully, “green, very, very green,” his lover asserted, darkened eyes never leaving his.  Ignis couldn’t resist tilting that lovely face towards his own and claiming a deep kiss, their tongues clashing.  A groan reverberated between them and Ignis couldn’t have said whose it was, maybe both.

  Ignis pulled back somewhat reluctantly, deft fingers slipping the buttons on his shirt free and sliding it down over his shoulders sensually, making it a little show for his boyfriend on the bed.  He laid it down with Noct’s clothes, toed his shoes and socks off, turned to face Noct in just his jeans. 

  The hedonistic look he got was rather gratifying, but Ignis wasn’t in the mood to preen or dither.

  “Shall you be _receiving_ , Noct?  Or would you rather fuck me?” he asked, voice low and seductive.

  Noct whined, high pitched and needy, “fuck…”

  “That’s somewhat the idea, darling,” Ignis chuckled.

  “Can we do both?” Noct’s stormy blue eyes pleaded with his.

  “When you look at me like that, how can I say no?”  Ignis thumbed open the button on his jeans and picked up the spreader in one hand and twirled a finger on his other, indicating that Noct should turn around.  Noct spun on hand and knees, head dipping between his shoulders waiting for the next command.  Ignis grasped one thigh and pulled it wide.  He snapped a cuff around that ankle and then secured the other.  With a twist to the bar he forced Noct’s knees further apart.

  Noct groaned quietly when Ignis traced a finger over the crack of his ass, now nicely displayed, thickened, drooling cock hanging between a set of lovely thighs.

  “You look lovely like this,” Ignis murmured.  He took a moment to appreciate the sight before him then picked up the chained cuffs.  “Lay your chest on the bed and slide your hands between your thighs, palms up, reach for the bar.”  Once he had complied to Ignis’ quiet command, his wrists were encircled by the cuffs and chains clipped to the bar, effectively holding him in the exposed position, ass in the air, chest and face pressed into the bed.  Noct was deprived of sight next, the blindfold slipped over his eyes and he was in darkness, twisting his head as best he could to determine where Ignis was and what he was doing.

  Ignis slid his finger under each cuff carefully, ensuring Noct could move yet was restrained, as his other hand snaked around and grabbed the flogger.  He pressed kiss after kiss down the curve of Noct’s spine, flicking his tongue out every so often to taste his skin.  When he reached the spread globes of Noct’s perfect pert ass, he sank his teeth in and revelled in the debauched moan from Noct. 

  “Fuck…” Noct swore when he bit down on the other cheek and sat back to admire his handy work.

  He bent over Noct, trailing the strands of the flogger up his bared thigh, mouth nibbling at Noct’s ear, “I adore your ass, my beautiful Noctis, and I will taste it soon, but first…I think there is a little something you need,” he murmured, tongue lapping at the lobe.

  “Nnnghhh,” Noct growled as the strands of the flogger replaced Ignis’ warmth over his back, trailing down towards his ass and the backs of his thighs.

  Ignis began to wield the flogger with expert ease, a gentle flick of the wrists, aiming to pink Noct’s skin, bring the blood to the surface, make it exceedingly sensitive, but never to hurt.  The first blow landed on Noct’s lower back and in his restrained position he could do little more than take it, his harsh gasp strangled off as Ignis flicked his wrist again, lower.

  “Colour, darling?”

  “So fucking green…” Noct moaned and tried to writhe as Ignis trailed a long finger over the light welts rising on pale flesh.  Ignis ran the strands over Noct’s cock and balls, dragging them over his perineum, before another flick against his ass cheeks.  He watched eagerly as Noct’s cock twitched and leaked, his lover moaning and panting against the bed, begging for more.

  With a swish and flick, Ignis hit one cheek after the other in quick succession, Noct almost purring at each lash.  Another two applied to the backs of Noct’s creamy thighs accompanied by Noct sobbing the word ‘green’ over and over.  It was tearing down Ignis’ walls of composure faster than anything, his own erection straining painfully against his zipper.  Taking a moment, he pulled at the tab and Noct twisted his head at the soft shirring sound it made.  Ignis sighed deeply in relief, dragging the leather strands of the flogger back up Noct’s thighs.

  “Your skin is delightfully easy to mark, Noct…so beautiful,” Ignis drawled, giving Noct’s ass one last lash and then laying the flogger aside.  His fingers pulled the reddened cheeks apart further, stretching his rim open just a little.  Ignis knelt behind Noct and bent his head down, his tongue leaving wet little trails over each mark he’d left there.  Before he allowed himself the pleasure of tasting, Ignis shifted to Noct’s side, caressing his palm over the pink skin.  Noct tensed just a touch as Ignis’ hand left his ass, the swallowed his gasp when flat palm met his ass cheek in a resounding slap. 

  “Shit,” Noct swore softly, twisting his head.

  “Colour?” Ignis asked again, lifting his hand, ready for the next strike.

  “Nnnggh, greeeeeen,” Noct moaned thickly.

  He struck the other cheek, letting his hand linger to soothe across them both, feeling the warmth under his palm, along with the sting to his own flesh.  “I told you I would spank you, darling, I’m just making good on that promise.”  Ignis caressed again, then rained down a succession of sharp blows that had Noct crying out, but never ‘red’ or ‘yellow’.

  Once he reached the mental count of ten, Ignis stopped and used his tongue to soothe the heated skin of Noct’s ass, shifting back behind him.  He shuffled his jeans down his thighs and off, leaving him in just his boxer briefs, and unclipping the chains that held Noct’s wrists to the spreader.  He rubbed his hands over Noct’s arms when he brought them back up awkwardly and rested on his elbows, his head bent between his shoulders, harsh pants falling from his mouth.  Ignis slowly drew his hands down over Noct’s flanks, feeling the quivering flesh under his palms.

  Shuffling, Ignis bent down, one hand caressing Noct’s balls and cock as they hung between his parted legs, then dragging his tongue up the length, over the balls, circling the perineum and teasing there for long moments before he let his tongue flick over the ring of muscle that was his goal.

  “Shit, Iggy…” Noct hissed and tried to simultaneously pull his legs together and push them apart, the spreader bar holding him exactly where Ignis wanted him.  Ignis hummed as he mouthed at Noct’s ass, knowing the vibrations would be working their way through Noct’s body, his tongue lapping and licking, swirling around before he teased the tip of it into the convulsing hole.  Oh, Noct was so responsive to every touch, and Ignis gloried in it.  He pulled at Noct’s ass cheeks, diving his face in and making a meal out of it, his tongue dipping in, forcing its way into Noct’s channel, painting his walls, growling low in his throat when he heard Noct whine.

  Noct’s back arched, sinuous and feline as Ignis continued to worship his ass, thoroughly enjoying having Noct react so beautifully for him.

  He pulled back and Noct rocked with the movement, chasing his mouth and tongue, Ignis chuckled, “you do like my tongue.”  He pressed a kiss to Noct’s still red cheek and traced his fingers over his handiwork reverently, “you are doing perfectly, darling, I couldn’t ask for better,” he murmured against the heated skin as he kissed and nibbled his way up Noct’s back, licking at his taut neck as he curved his own body over Noct and rolled his hips forward in promise.

  “I love your tongue!” Noct panted and twisted his head, listening to every move Ignis made, wriggling under every touch.  “I love your mouth and what you do to me with it…”

  Ignis groaned at the praise and slid the blindfold off, then flipped Noct over, working cuffs off at both wrists and ankles, running his hands up Noct’s thighs, rubbing soothing patterns over the creamy skin.  Noct immediately lifted his arms and beckoned him close, Ignis laying himself over Noct, letting his cloth covered arousal grind against the bared one under him as he delved his tongue into a very willing mouth as Noct lifted to meet him.  He lost himself in their kiss for long minutes, Noct rocking up into him, Ignis rubbing their chests together languidly as his hands explored, running up Noct’s arms, tangling in his hair, stroking the line of Noct’s jaw as their mouths moved in concert, pulling apart to suck in air before they crushed together again.

  Kissing Noct was like finding heaven.

  Eventually though, his arousal started to intrude on his desire to keep kissing Noct, insistent against Noct’s own and he pulled back a little reluctantly, hoping off the bed and retrieving the condoms and lubricant they would need.  He slid his damp underwear down long lean legs and strode back to Noct, intent on enjoying every second of the time they had in this room, locked away from everything.

  “C’mere, I want you,” Noct said, voice hoarse and seductive, hands coaxing him close.

  Ignis had absolutely no problem with that.

  He dropped the items on the bed and crawled up to settle between Noct’s open thighs, dragging a finger up his hardened length, dipping his head to allow his tongue to follow the path of his tongue.

  “Mmmm, I do love the way you taste, Noct,” he said, licking his lips and watching Noct’s eyes dilate even further at the action.

  “Fuck, Ignis…will you just start fingering me already, _please_ ,” Noct whined.

  Ignis quirked a half smile, sultry and smug, “your wish is my command,” as he reached for the lubricant to coat his fingers.  Noct bucked up to meet him when he slid two in without any preamble, scissoring them and widening the opening, then shoving them in just the way Noct would often beg him for, probing at his prostate, greedily watching Noct’s cock leak all over his stomach.  He bent his head down and dragged his tongue through the pre-come, swirling around the head, suckling at it as he pumped his fingers in and out.

  He cut his eyes up to Noct’s as his raven-haired lover propped himself up so that he could watch, glazed blue eyes fixed on the way Ignis’ mouth was wrapped around his cock.  He growled around the shaft in his mouth, Noct’s head tipping back as he did so, his hands clutching at Ignis’ hair.

  “Please…please,” Noct begged, his voice ragged and broken with lust.

  Ignis pulled back, Noct’s cock slipping from his mouth with a lewd wet pop, smacking against Noct’s stomach and leaving trails of saliva and pre-come behind.  Ignis groped around for the condoms, tearing at the foil packet with his teeth impatiently, Noct licking his lips sinfully as he rolled it over his straining length, securing it snuggly, his other hand searching for the lube, his own eyes fixed on the display that Noct presented to him.  He looked so delectable.

  Ignis slicked the lube over his covered cock, the squelching sounds battling with Noct’s harsh panting breaths.  He wiped his hand on the cover, gripped Noct’s thighs and lifted so that Noct was almost bent in half and leaned up over him, positioning his tip at Noct’s eager entrance.  With a slow roll of his hips, the head of his cock was accepted and held tightly, the rim snug around it, so warm and slick that it had him quivering.  Noct groaned and groped at Ignis, pulling him down over him, seeking his mouth.  Ignis planted his hands either side of Noct’s shoulders and balanced himself on his feet and palms, lowering his hips leisurely, feeding his whole length into Noct little by little, glorying in the tightness around him, striving to coax more of the delightful sounds that Noct was making from his lover.  He bent his head and swallowed those noises into his own mouth, their lips slotting together, his tongue questing after Noct’s as he halted the motion of his hips once Noct had all he could give.  Noct shifted and slung his knees over Ignis’ shoulders, keeping Ignis close, lifting his head to chase the green-eyed man’s mouth as Ignis tilted his head back and lifted his hips up, withdrawing from Noct so that his tip was all that was left, then slammed in, hard, punishing, Noct crying out, deep and joyous.

  “Gods, you are divine,” Ignis gasped close to Noct’s ear, rolling his hips and cock into Noct’s ass.  “I adore your ass, I adore you,” he muttered almost senselessly as he rutted into Noct, his pace increasing as Noct rocked his hips up to meet him as best he could in the cramped position.  Letting his knees settle on the bed, Ignis curled his hands under Noct’s shoulders and lifted Noct into his lap, Noct dropping his legs to curl around his slim waist and locked his ankles behind Ignis’ back, his arms gripping the planes of Ignis broad back, fingers raked over the skin, leaving blushing trails in their wake as Noct threw his head back, his moan guttural as Ignis thrust up into him with abandon.

  Noct’s weeping erection ground between their stomachs and Ignis could feel it pulsing and twitching, his lover gasping and groaning with each rock of Ignis’ hips, his thighs shaking around his own hips and knew Noct wouldn’t last much longer.

  He wouldn’t himself, his stomach roiling with the coil of his impending orgasm, white noise invading as he held Noct to him and fucked him as hard as his hips allowed, possessive, erratic, claiming Noct as his own, giving himself to Noct, begging him with his whole body and heart and soul to let him worship him with everything he was and could give.

  “I…I can’t…I…I’m gonna come…shit!” Noct cried out, throat taut, head tipped back, cheeks flushed as he furrowed his brow and let his mouth hang open.

  “Come for me, darling,” Ignis demanded breathlessly, pistoning his hips harder as he chased their orgasms with a fierce desperation, hands curled over Noct’s shoulders for leverage.

  The growl that Noct let out as he came over their stomachs was as debauched as anything Ignis had every heard and it thrilled him to his very core, tipping him over the edge as he buried himself to the hilt inside Noct as spilled into the condom, in the back of his mind, mourning the fact it wasn’t into Noct himself, that he was deprived of the joy of watching it dribble from his ass, of licking it away, cleaning him with his tongue.

  It seemed Noct was thinking along similar lines, when a few long minutes later as Ignis laid him down on the bed, he gazed up at Ignis and whispered “I wish I could feel it properly, feel your seed filling me,” his words going directly to Ignis’ newly softened cock as it slipped out of Noct, giving a twitch and Ignis mewled at the thoughts they were both having.  He wanted it, he wanted to feel the same thing when Noct fucked him.

  He pulled the condom off and discarded it in the waste bin, rolling back to curl against Noct and claim his mouth in a searing passionate kiss, his words murmured against Noct’s lips when they parted a little, “Gods, I want that too, I keep thinking about your come trickling down over my ass and balls, down my thighs, making me yours…”

  “Oh, fuck, Ignis…” Noct groaned and pulled him into another soul shattering kiss, his tongue demanding as his fingers tangled in ashy brown hair and held Ignis in place.  Ignis’ hand drifted down and stroked at Noct’s half flaccid length, using his come as lube, rubbing over the sensitive head as Noct rocked into his hand.

  They pulled apart, panting, gasping for breath, eyes locked and dove in again, Noct’s hips stuttering forward.

  Ignis sucked in another breath when he pulled away again, “Noct…I…would you…could you…take control from me, please?”

  Noct blinked, but his gaze held no judgement, “I…I won’t be as good as you at it, but…” he paused for a moment as he searched Ignis’ earnest eyes.  “Do you want me to restrain you?” he asked quietly.

  Ignis whined, trying to bite back the sound, but Noct’s eyes darkened at the little tell-tale noise, and Ignis nodded urgently, bring both hands up and resting his wrists together, offering himself to Noct.

  “Tell me properly, baby,” Noct whispered, slightly nervous.

  Ignis gulped, “cuff me, please, I want you to cuff me.”

  They’ve played around with this, Noct holding him, pinning him down, but Ignis has always been able to break free, now, however, with his hands cuffed, he won’t be able to and it’s excited him more than he can express.

  Noct reached behind him and took hold of the cuffs that Ignis had used on him earlier, bringing them into Ignis’ line of vision.  Ingis shuffled onto his back and higher up the bed, close to the headboard where the clip was that the cuffs could be attached to.  Noct slid the cuffs over his wrists, fumbling just a little, betraying his own nerves at taking the role Ignis was so adept at.  Once the cuffs were secure, Ignis tugged at them and smiled up at Noct, encouraging.

  He felt exposed, yet safe in Noct’s hands.

  “I hope…is that ok, Iggy?” Noct asked, his eyes flicking from where he’d restrained Ignis, down to Ignis’ eyes.

  “Noct…it’s perfect,” he assured him, arching his back up off the bed.  “I…just want you to…I give myself to you…”

  “Awww, Iggy,” Noct mumbled, flushing from cheeks down to his chest.

  “I trust you,” Ignis said, voice hushed.  He ached for Noct’s touch, burning with the desire to belong to him, be his.  Noct eased himself over Ignis, letting their chests fuse as he grazed their lips together, a feather light touch that spurred Ignis libido into the stratosphere faster that a bruising kiss would have.  He jerked at the cuffs, moaning as Noct lapped at his neck and jaw, a gentle hand massaging his thigh, Ignis feeling as if he would melt into the bed at the reverence in Noct’s touch.  Noct’s other hand skimmed over his stomach and Ignis shuddered, whimpering at how much he yearned to drag Noct closer.  Exploring fingers found a nipple and pinched it between thumb and pointer, a sharp little tug causing another eager mewl from Ignis.

  He was utterly transfixed by the reverential gaze that Noct bestowed on him, pleasure seeping into his bones as Noct slid a hand around his length and tugged, then that same hand ghosted down over his balls, massaging them in his palm, Ignis writhing, letting out a long, broken sigh.  Noct’s eyes locked with his, a lip caught between teeth as Noct slid his fingers down over Ignis’ perineum and pressed gently, teasing and intently watching every reaction that the tall, slim man gave.

  Ignis parted his legs further, letting them drape either side on Noct as he nudged closer, focused on the task of teasing Ignis into oblivion.  He was so addled by what Noct was doing to him, he hadn’t noticed Noct retrieve the lubricant and coat his other hand with the viscous fluid, crying out when a slick finger circled him asshole, begging incoherently, pleading for more.

  “Shh, baby, I’ll give you what you want soon,” Noct soothed, voice like honey.

  Ignis tried to remember to breathe, tugging on his restraints, his toes curling as his heart rate skyrocketed.  He could feel the heat in his cheeks, sweat beading on his brow and making his torso gleam in the light of the room, Noct eyeing him hungrily beneath dark lashes.

  “Nnnnggghh,” he moaned as Noct slid the first finger in.  Since the first time Noct had done this to him, he’d enticed his lover to repeat it whenever he could, he was intoxicated by the way the raven-haired man made him feel, immersed in it, electrified by every little touch.  Another finger was eased in and then they were searching out that spot that would make him a drooling mess, Noct’s expression enchanted by Ignis’ thoroughly honest reactions.  Noct had awaken something within him that had long been buried, and now that it was loosed, it couldn’t be contained.  Noct was the wrecking ball that had smashed down the wall of his usual cool composure.

  “You’re really beautiful, Ignis,” Noct murmured his praise, fingers crooked and caressed Ignis’ prostate.  He arched up and the headboard creaked with the force of the pull he gave against the cuffs and chain.  He could feel the slight chafe of the leather around his wrists, holding him in place for Noct to claim.  It was gloriously freeing.

  “Please, Noct, please,” he babbled as his prostate was brushed over again, clenching around Noct’s delving fingers.  “I…I…please.”

  “You want me inside you?” Noct asked huskily, lips warm against his ear.

  Ignis nodded helplessly, “yes, yes, please…I _need_ you.”

  “I couldn’t say no to you, even if I wanted to,” Noct admitted, hint of bemusement in his tone.

  The sound of tearing foil, the snap of the condom as Noct rolled it over his cock and made sure it was secure, then the pop of the lubricant bottle, slick sounds as Ignis tipped his head back, bereft of Noct’s touch as he waited with baited breath for the delicious slide of Noct into him.  His mouth was captured as Noct laid over him, slickened covered tip prodding at his entrance, their heated chests rubbing together as Ignis arched up as far as his bound hands would allow.  Noct’s tongue demanded entry as his cock pushed its way in, and Ignis’ groan of appreciation was swallowed into Noct’s mouth. 

  His lover pushed up on both elbows and smiled down at him, a lopsided grin, his own blue eyes glazed and slightly unfocused as his hips descended and Ignis let out a shuddering exhale as Noct bottomed out, balls nestled against his ass.  He clutched and convulsed around Noct’s shaft, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he tried to relax and wait through the slight burn, knowing a very intense pleasure would be replacing that soon enough.

  And it did.

  Noct rolled his hips as Ignis rocked up to meet him, a steady rhythm developing quickly, one that had Ignis gasping with each thrust.  He entwined his long legs around Noct’s hips, urging him deeper, wanting to fuse them both and never let go.

  “Shit…Iggy, I…I want you to touch me…can I…” Noct groaned as he flicked his gaze up to the cuffs.

  Ignis nodded, “yes, darling,” he acceded.  The need to be restrained by Noct had been fulfilled, and now that Noct had expressed the desire to have Ignis touch him, it seemed to be all Ignis could think about, having Noct pounding into him, while he raked his blunt nails over the planes of his back, tangled his fingers in those soft raven locks.

  His hands freed, Ignis immediately brought them to the back of Noct head, twisting the black strands around his fingers and dragging Noct down into a searing kiss as they rocked together.

  He couldn’t call this fucking, it didn’t fit.  It was _more_ than that.

  His surroundings receded in his mind until they only thing that existed was the two of them, lost in each other.  He curled his tongue around Noct’s as they panted open mouthed against each other, canting his hips up to receive everything Noct could and would give him.  The tight push and drag of Noct’s heavy cock inside him driving him higher with every sinful roll of his hips, the way their slick chests rubbed, Noct’s hands curling over Ignis shoulders, fingers blanching the skin white.  Ignis shifted his hands, letting them glide down Noct’s back to his ass and groaned as he felt the muscles flex with his thrusts into Ignis.

  “Gods,” he gasped as Noct adjusted the angle and hit him perfectly, his involuntary clench making Noct grunt.

  “Iggy…like a vice…when you do that…sooooo good.”

  His own neglected arousal, trapped between their stomachs, the friction of their movements urging it to full hardness, weeping pre-come all over them both.  The way he was feeling, he would come again with out it even being touched.

  “I want to ride you,” Ignis whispered hoarsely, pushing Noct back and chasing him to switch their positions so that he could straddle Noct’s and take him that way, look down at his lover as he bounced and rocked on his cock.  He planted his hands squarely on Noct’s chest and ground his hips back and forth, shifting until he found the right angle, head dipped between his shoulders as he found it, his own thighs quivering, Noct surging up under him.

  “Ignis,” Noct growled, a low sound from his throat that thrilled Ignis to his core.  Noct placed his hands over Ignis’ and they entwined their fingers, grounding themselves as they stared into each other’s eyes.  Ignis curved his back sinuously, bending to kiss Noct again and again.

  Too much was never enough of this man.

  He was addicted to his kisses.

  He was addicted to the way he felt inside him.  And how it felt to thrust his cock into his as deep as he could get it.

  He was simply addicted to Noctis.

  His heart spilled over, the warmth trickling down through his chest and settling low down in his belly, the words he wanted to say were stuck in his throat, fear holding them trapped there.

  The only thing he could articulate was “Noct,” his tone adoring, reverent.

  “Ignis,” Noct replied, his tone matching Ignis’.

  Their mouths fused together again, Ignis trying to give Noct his soul through his mouth, the only thing he could think to do.  His eyes priced with unshed tears behind his closed lids, overwhelmed.  He rode Noct harder, faster, chasing their release, yet never wanting it to end, his body demanding the increase in pace of its own volition.  Noct groaned into his mouth and Ignis swallowed it like a thirsty man in the desert.  Noct began to tremble under him, his thrusts up becoming erratic and desperate, urgent.

  Ignis could feel his stomach tighten, and he ground down harder, “I’m…I’m close,” he warned Noct.

  “Me too, baby…me too.”

  His cock was pulsing and throbbing with the need to come as he chased his orgasm and Noct’s, their hands tightly clenched, and Ignis threw his head back, the tendons of his neck taut as he grit his teeth and his ass convulsed around the cock inside him, his walls fluttering as he came hard over their stomachs, Noct grunting harshly at the constriction then letting out a roar as he came himself scant seconds later.  Ignis slumped down over Noct, completely spent, thoroughly sated and irrevocably in love with the man under him.

 

  Cindy gave them knowing glances when she poked her head around Ignis’ office door an hour later to find Noct draped over Ignis on the couch.  Ignis ran his hands through Noct’s hair with a slight smirk on his lips, neither of them speaking, just enjoying the peace.

  “Yes,” Ignis drawled, beyond caring that Cindy was giving him serious side-eye.

  “Nothin’ major, boss, just letting ya know that we had one cancelation, but two fresh walk-ins, one for Loqi and one for Nyx, and the booths have been full all night.”

  He smiled at her indulgently, “excellent,” fully aware that the information could have waited, knowing that Cindy had just wanted a pretext to come and see him and Noct together.

  Cindy grinned wider, pointing at Ignis, then making a heart with her hands and pointing at Noct who was almost purring with his head in Ignis’ lap.  Ignis interpreted her silent message but only responded with an enigmatic smile and shooed her out with a flip of his hand.  The gossip line at DV8 was about to explode he was sure, but he couldn’t bring himself to give a shit.

  He was happy.

  It was an odd feeling, but entirely welcome and all due to the man resting his head in Ignis’ lap and a larger smile broke over his features, dipping his head to press a kiss into Noct’s soft hair.

  “Mmm, nice,” Noct murmured and twisted his face towards Ignis, giving him such a gentle smile that Ignis’ breath hitched in his throat.

  “I love you,” Ignis blurted, then went wide eyed and flushed.  He’d not meant to say it, it had just slipped out.  Noct shifted in his lap, sitting up and looking all misty eyed.  His mouth dropped open, then shut with a snap.  “I…ahhh…Noct?”

  Noctis gulped and straddled Ignis’ thighs, pushing him back to lean against the couch, “really, you…you love me?”

  Ignis’ gaze shifted away, embarrassed, but Noct used a gentle finger to tilt his face back and pinned him with bright blue eyes.  He sighed, “yes, I…I do,” he cleared his throat, gone dry in his rising panic.  “I’ve never felt so…I have no wish to pressure you, Noct, I did not mean to say it, it just…” he waved his hand uselessly.

  “No, no, it’s fine, it’s more than fine…I love you too,” Noct confessed in a rush of hushed words.

  “Oh…” Ignis mumbled, a little dumbfounded.

  Noct chuckled and Ignis blinked in consternation at the reaction.

  “Is it really that much of a shock to you?” Noct asked eventually, smiling at him.

  Ignis squirmed under the pressure of Noct’s frank appraisal.  “A little.”

  “I don’t care what you do Iggy, I never have,” Noct whispered, leaning in and pressing their foreheads together.  “I know it’s a job, that you separate your feelings from…”

  Ignis shook his head and Noct pulled back to look at him, “I don’t, not anymore, I just…I am owner and manager only, nothing more.”  He cupped Noct’s face, “I…you were the last that…there has been no-one since you, that night.”

  “Oh, Iggy, you didn’t have to do that,” Noct murmured.

  “I know, however, I felt that I wanted to, the moment I met you, I acted on the feeling I had had for a while, you were the catalyst if you will.”  Ignis stroked Noct’s cheek, thumb caressing the line of his jaw.  “I want to be yours and no-one else’s.”

  Noct smirked, “how did I get so lucky?”

  “I think it was I who got lucky, my love,” Ignis said as he nuzzled Noct’s neck.

  Their meeting had deviated from the norm, yet Ignis would never regret that.  It brought them together and that was all that mattered.

  


End file.
